The Will of Hell
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: After fighting Kokuto in Hell, Ichigo finds his Inner Hoillow outside of his mind in Karakura Town, with no idea how he got there. As they struggle through feelings and new enemies, Ichigo's new power begins to take control. What can Shiro do to stop it?
1. Chapter 1: Return from Hell

Authoress Drabble~!

Ok, I have seen the 4th Bleach movie, and it was so kickass, it ain't funny~! It's a bit dark, but it's sweet~! So, naturally, this fic is based off of the movie. It takes place right after it. So...if you haven't seen it, then you may not understand what's going on or anything. But I will put up asteriks and explain certain things, and do my best not to spoil if you don't want. I found the moive on youtube in 6 parts by someone. It rocks and go see~! And naturally, this is HichiIchi, but I dunno how far it'll go, so we'll see. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Return from Hell<p>

Ichigo streatched as he looked around Karakura Town. _It's nice to be back now..._ He thought. His mind traveld to the events of the past two days and he couldn't help but still feel guilty. _I still almost destroyed Karakura..._ He ran a hand through his orange hair and leapt off the roof. As he walked, he still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He looked up at the night sky, but nothing was there except the stars. The Soul Reapers had sealed the Gate of Hell* back up and Karakura Town was no longer in any danger...well, at the present time. Ichigo was positive that as long as there were Hollows, the town he lived in was always in danger.

As he walked, he felt a forgein spiritual pressure suddenly appear. Now normally, he sucked at sensing that stuff, but this time, it came with ease. At the same time, it also felt vaguely familiar. As he ran, he felt it get weaker and he ran faster. _What the hell is this?_ He wondered. When he reached the park, what he saw made him freeze. A large hollow was towering over a fallen figure, just about ready to devour it. But that wasn't what shocked him. The fallen figure was pure white, and his shihakusho was almost completly torn apart. He watchewd the figure struggle to stand, only to collapse back to the ground.

"Tsk, so much for being like us." The Hollow taunted. Well, your soul smells off, but whatever." As it lunged, Ichigo reacted on instinct, striking out and slaying the attacking Hollow. As it faded, he turned around to see the figure struggle one more time before falling on his side, unconisous. Ichigo knelt down and almost felt his heart stop.

On the ground in front of him was his inner Hollow.

_No...fucking...way..._ He thought slowly. He closed his eyes, trying to sense his Hollow inside him, but nothing was there. _Damnit...how did...how did this happen? !_ He looked and noticed that his Hollow had gone through a rough time. His body had scars all over, but none too deep to be life threatning, not that Ichigo cared much about his Hollow. Especially since _he_ was the one who almost caused the destruction of his home.* But, being the person he was, he honestly couldn't leave his Hollow there. He lifted him into his arms and Flash Stepped to his house as fast as he could. _Who knows? Maybe he has answers..._

* * *

><p>In Hell...<p>

Shuren* sat on his small throne, contemplating his next move. _That Kokuto threw us for a loop, but _I_ still have an advantage..._he thought and grinned. He glanced at a recent memory from the rubbish pile* and grinned. In it was Ichigo standing next to Rukia, looking different, but not like the demon from before. _Oh yes...this is very interesting indeed..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as his Hollow stirred from where he laid him on his bed. The cuts had healed quickly, due to the Hollow's instant regeneration. He watched as those goldblack eyes he hated opened and looked around, obviously confused. "Hey, you're awake..." He said, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling he had. His Hollow stared at him blankly. He noticed that they didn't seem focused, so he walked up and tapped his shoulder. "Earth to Hollow here...you there?" The Hollow suddenly backed away, pushing and shoving against Ichigo.

"Get away from me!" He snarled violently, flailing his arms out. Surprised, Ichigo grabbed one of the Hollow's pale arms and shook him.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Ichigo shouted. He watched as the Hollow's eyes cleared up, and then glared at him.

"What the fuck did you do King? !" He hissed, shoving Ichigo away. Ichigo fell backwards and was pinned to the floor by a pale hand on his neck. "Tell me what the hell you were doing the other day!"

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Ichigo asked as he clawed at the tight grip on his throat. The Hollow loosened his grip and backed away, running a hand through his snowy white hair.

"Everything was fucking dark in your mind! I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything!" The Hollow shouted. Ichigo stood up and rubbed his sore throat. "Well? !"

"Well what? ! I was in Hell! I thought you'd know that, since you showed up and almost destroyed Karakura Town!" Ichigo retoreted. He was stunned to see his Hollow stare at him blankly.

"What are ya talking about? I didn't do anything! Or...more like _couldn't_ do anything. If you've forgotten, you defeated me in our last battle. When ya did that, I was at your 'command' as it were." The Hollow explained. "I didn't do a damned thing."

"But you...you tried to take over! I felt it while I was there! The mask just kept apprearing! And then you...you..." The Hollow shifted nervously on the bed, still slightly covered by Ichigo's sheets.

"Well...I didn't do anything. But I did feel something...something strange. It sounded like voices were inside my head...saying things. I couldn't understand any of it at first. But after awhile, I could." Thew Hollow shrugged. "It wanted me to 'break free of my chains' as it said. No idea what it really meant, but then I constantly felt this...shoving feeling on my powers. Then you snapped, I felt _that_, and everything was dark. I woke up to find myself falling and then boom, I'm here in your world." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well, can you get back?" He asked. He knew his Hollw probably didn't want to go back, but this wasn't right. The Hollow gave him a thoughtful look and shruigged.

"Guess it's worth a shot." He closed his eyes and Ichigo watched as his body suddenly went limp.

_That's odd..._ It was only a few minutes later when the Hollow's eyes opened and he gasped. He shivered and sat back up, looking around and rubbing his arms. "You ok?" He asked.

"Tsk, what do you care?" The Hollow snapped and rolled his eyes. "Typical King."

"Fine, forget I asked. Anyways, what happened?" Ichigo asked. He had never seen his Inner Hollow so nervous before.

"Those voices...they're there still. I know what they're saying; basically telling me to stay the fuck out. I couldn't stay long, they kicked me out." The Hollow explained. Ichigo watched he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

"Look, you exhausted. Sleep here for now and I'll take you to Urahara's tomorrow. Maybe he can sort this mess out." Ichigo suggested. The Hollow looked at him before yawning quietly.

"Never really felt this before..." He muttered.

"Felt what?"

"Tired..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously as he watched the Hollow collapse on his bed, sound asleep.

_This can't be good..._ he thought. _Whatever's happening, it needs to be fixed...and soon._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Gates of Hell- You've seen them in Season one, but they're all computer cool in the movie. And for those that have seen commercials, they get busted. XD

Shuren- OK, he's a villian in the movie, but for those that have kept up with the Japanese manga, there was a special chapter showing him mocking Szayel and Aruniero. XD

_He_- Well...I guess it depends on how ya wanna view things, but Karakura could have, once again, been destroyed. XD

So you like? then review pwease~!


	2. Chapter 2: Names

Response to reviews~!

Well! Nine reviews in just a day or two? ! Holy Hell! XD I'm glad this is getting attention! Oh, and for the one asking for uke-Shiro...you are in the wrong place. this author doesn't do that. XD EVER! Anywho, let's keep going~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Names<p>

The Inner Hollow opened his eyes when he felt something shine in them. Grumbling, he turned his head and buried his head under the blankets. "Turn it off..." He growled. He heard steps and peeked out from under the blankets to see Ichigo walking upstairs with a small tray of food.

"Ah, you're up already. Good." Ichigo said, placing the food on the desl next to his bed. "You need to eat."

"Tsk, what makes you think I can even eat your food?" The Hollow snapped, slowly sitting up. Ichigo's eyes widened to see the Hollow's bare chest, muscles rippling underneath the pale skin. Blushing slightly, he turned away.

"Forget that. When did you take off your shihakusho?" Ichigo asked, not noticing the amused stares from his Hollow.

"Never did. Wh-" He looked down at himself and scratched his head. "Odd, I know I-"

"IIIIICCHHHHHHHHIIIIGGGOOOOO!" Suddenly Isshin flew in from nowhere and attacked Ichigo's Hollow. The Hollow simply ducked and he watched the man fly out the window.

"Tsk, annoying." He grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo agreed. When Isshin practically popped up behind the Hollow, he gasped and fell off the bed. Ichigo laughed as a dark glare was sent his way.

"My son! Why is there a naked stranger here? !" Isshin gasped. Two things dawned on Ichigo then; his Hollow was not just missing the top half of his uniform, but the bottom as well, showing off more of his body than he'd like to see. Second; his dad could _see_ him.

"Uhh...he got in a fight and I brought him home! I uh...he uhh...-"

"I was mugged." His Hollow shrugged. Isshin gave them both a confused stare before shrugging and heading downstairs.

"Goddamnit Hollow! Why didn't you fucking say you were naked? !" Ichigo snapped.

"Didn't know. Still trying ta figure out how the hell that human could see me." He hissed slightly.

"For starters, that_ human_ is my dad. Second, I have no idea. Maybe you have some kind of auto-gigai?" The Hollow shrugged his pale shoulders and stood up. The blanket fell off of him and Ichigo couldn't help his wandering gaze as the Hollow streatched. "O-ok, you _have_ to put something on!" He stated and rushed to his closet. Searching around, he found an extra pair of his school summer clothes and tossed them at the albino. "Here! Put this stuff on ok?" He waited until he heard something tapping the floor.

"Well? Ya gonna turn around, ya big weirdo?" The Hollow snickered. Ichigo turned around to see his Hollow tapping his foot on the floor, looking annoyed and bored. "You're a prude King...a really big prude."

"I am _not_ a prude!" Ichigo snapped. He reached out to smack the Hollow, but his wrist was caught with ease, golden eyes glaring at him, making them seem to drip venom. As he walked by, he heard his Hollow hiss.

"You better watch it King. You know what I'm capable of." The Hollow warned.

"Yes, and I plan to keep you under control." Ichigo warned back.

* * *

><p>As they walked downstairs, Ichigo had been wracking his brain for hours. <em>What should I call him?<em> He wondered. Calling his Hollow...well 'Hollow' was too weird and it wasn't going to pass. _Ugh...damnit..._ He had one idea in mind, but he knew his Hollow was going to bitch about it.

"So...what's his name?" Yuzu asked when they came downstairs.

"I don't-"

"Hichigo Shirosaki." Ichigo said immediatly before his Hollow could respond. He noticed the glare and quickly added "Shiro for short." The newly dubbed 'Shiro' continued to glare before huffing and walked out the door of the house. Giving Yuzu a quick smile, he rushed after him. "Where the hell are you going? !" Ichigo snapped.

"Kisuke's. Ya said we needed ta go there, so why not now?"

"I have school you dumbass!" Ichigo replied.

"Then go there. I'll be on my 'best behavior' , as you'd say." The albino scoffed and continued walking. Ichigo sighed and continued following him. "Thought ya had school ta go to."

"And leave you on your own? I'd rather spend another few hours in literal Hell than risk you hurting someone else." Ichigo replied. He looked up and didn't miss a brief flash of hurt in Shiro's eyes. But it quickly vanished and was replaced with annoyance.

"Ya think I'm gonna go crazy and kill people with Soul Society still hanging around? No thanks." He said, waving a hand in the air. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what the hell kinda name is 'Hichigo Shirosaki' anyways?"

"For now, yours."

"I don't have o-"

"I'm aware if this!" Ichigo cut his Hollow off. "But calling you 'Hollow' is annoying."

"So where'd ys cook up my 'name' from eh?"

"Well, the 'H' stands for 'Hollow' , and since you look like me, figured you can just use my name. Second, 'Kuro' in my last name means 'black' , and since your...well _close_ to being albino, I replaced 'Kuro' with 'Shiro', meaning 'white'." Ichigo explained. Shiro rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever, it's only temporary anyways." He said. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "However...it is nice ta have a name, even if only for a little bit..." Shiro added softly and Ichigo almost didn't catch it.

"Everyone has a name, even the zanpakuto's do. I can't imagine what it's like to _not_ have one." Ichigo stated. "In my opinion, having a name means you can truly mean something to someone." Shiro gave him an odd stare, only to mask how the comment affected him a bit.

"C'mon King, we gotta get moving." He said.

"Hey, can you stop calling me 'King'? You're not in my mind right now, so calling me that out in public...it's weird."

"Well, whattya want me ta call ya?" He asked.

"Ichigo." Shiro's eyes widened a bit before shrugging.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>To say Kisuke* was excited was an understatement. He was downright ecstatic. "Oh my! What have we here? !" He said excitedly. As he rushed over, Ichigo watched as Shiro reached towards his back and the clothes he was wearing was replaced with his shihakusho. He grabbed his white Zangetsu and held it out.<p>

"Don't you fucking come near me..." He hissed. Ichigo sighed and placed a hand on his Hollow's zanpakuto.

"Relax, will ya? At the moment, he's harmless." Ichigo said. He watched as Shiro placed Zangetsu on his back and his school uniform reappeared. But he didn't relax his tensed body.

"Now that was rather interesting~!" Kisuke exclaimed. "Might I guess that this is your Inner Hollow?" Ichigo nodded and Shiro snorted. "That's a yes then. As for what just happened...well, I'm sure we can discuss this over tea or something."

"Tsk, this guy's fucked up if he thinks I'm drinking anything he has." Shiro said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well deal. I actually have to go, and since you're here, I can leave you in his...well never mind. See ya!" Ichigo turned and ran, hoping not to be late to school. Shiro, on the other hand, flipped Ichigo off and turned to Kisuke.

"So then...mind telling me what's going on?" The albino asked.

"Depends on what _you_ can tell _me_." Kisuke replied. Shiro shrugeed and began to talk about what he could remember.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Woot~! I'm excited about this~! So who wants ta review?

Kisuke- He wasn't in the movie at all! Shocker, neh? O.o

Rubbish pile- (from chAPTER 1) Kokuto mentions it, but I dunno what it really is. Guess Ulquiorra ended up as 'trash'. XD *gets things thrown at me*


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Feelings

Response to reviews~!

Wow, I'm guessing y'all really do enjoy this. Well, I promise things will get...rather fun! Shall we continue? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dealing with feelings<p>

"So...you're Ichigo's Inner Hollow." Kisuke said as he brought out two cups of tea. Shiro sat at a table across from Kisuke, a look of annoyance on his face.

"No matter _how_ many damned times ya say it, it will always be true and obvious." He grumbled. "Yes, I am. Can we actually continue this?"

"Hmm...this really is odd, considering I was gone for awhile.* I heard about Ichigo's...trip, for lack of a better word."

"How about 'stupid, rush-in and ask questions later'?"

"Hmm, good enough. Anyways, how is it that you're no longer within Ichigo's soul?" Shiro sighed and shrugged. "You don't know?"

"We were hoping you'd have an idea or something...oh, and I have more ta add." Kisuke raised an eyebrow as Shiro gripped his cup a bit tighter. "There are these...voices. I can hear them inside Ichigo, through the link we share still. I know I'm still bound to him, but I was forced out, at least, I think I was. These voices...they make me...uhh..."

"Nervous?" Shiro faltered a bit before nodding slowly. "From what I hear, Ichigo absorbed one of Hell's monsters*. It may be Hell's Will, communicating with you."

"Serious? That's stupid."

"Just as stupid as you having human feelings?" Shiro's golden eyes widened and Kisuke waved his fan. "You're in a body now, and no longer in the enviroment you were...ah, 'born'. Things here may affect you. Most hollows only feel three, negative emotions; anger, hatred, and jelousy. But you just admmited to feeling nervous." Shiro shook his head and sippied the tea.

"So what? That's more neutral."

"But still an emotion a Hollow normally cannot even process, without a heart." Kisuke pointed out. Shiro huffed and placed his cup down. "Anyways, there may be a reason as to why you can hear those voices."

"And understand them. I can understand what they're saying, even though it isn't Japanese." He said, taking another sip of tea. "I'm certain of it."

"Most bestial Hollows, the ones more animal than human, have their own, seperate language. Even the strongest Espada can speak it. It's been specualted that the monsters in Hell can also speak this language. Perhaps the only reason you can and no one else is because of your Hollow nature." Shiro shrugged at the suggestion and sighed. "Also, your body...how it appeared at random interests me."

"Well, I woke up this morning very visable ta King's father." _And very naked too, as he continued to point out..._ He added to himself. "So...maybe it just reacts to the ocasion?"

"That may be a very dumbed down version of it, yes." Kisuke said, hiding his face behind his fan. "I suggest trying to figure things out, but work _with_ Ichigo, not _against_ him."

"Tsk, what makes ya think he wants ta work with _me_?" Shiro scoffed. "He hates me, I hate him. It's that simple, really." Kisuke smirked and Shiro felt something twitch above his right eye. "What?"

"Be careful; your negative emotions may end up turning into more...positive ones." Kisuke said. "Since you're here now, that may very well be what happens."

"And how do ya know this, Hat 'n Clogs?" Shiro asked.

"I don't, but from what I just heard, it sounds like you _want_ him to work with you for a change." Shiro stood up abruptly and glared at the shopkeeper.

"That is ridiculous. I am a Hollow; all I want is to devour him from the inside out. That's my instinct, and all I am."

"Yes, but not anymore." Shiro turned around and walked out as fast as he could. Kisuke smiled and closed his fan. _I can already tell that this will be one odd ride..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He knew his Hollow was being watched, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something. <em>Ugh...this school day hasn't even started yet! <em>

"Class, we have a new student today!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, thinking it was someone else from Soul Society to 'keep an eye on him'.

"Yo." Ichigo froze.

_No...he did_ not _do_ _this! ! !_

"The name's Hichigo Shirosaki. Now leave me the hell alone." Ichigo turned and glared at Shiro, who was standing at the front of the class with a smug grinn and he locked eyes with Ichigo. The teacher noticed this and sighed.

"Well then, you may sit next to Kurosaki in the back." She said. He nodded and plopped down in the chair, constantly staring at Ichigo.

_I fucking hate you..._ Ichigo thought.

_'Mm, I hate ya too.'_ Ichigo almost screamed as Shiro's voice entered his head. _'Oh, did that surprise ya? Ya forget we're still linked together right?'_

_'Shut up! Why the hell are you here? !'_

_'Hmph, no real reason. Figured that in order ta 'blend in', as ya put it earlier, may as well try this 'high school' thing out, neh?'_ He could see Shiro's smirk widen and he ran a hand through his orange hair in frustration.

_'Fine, whatever. I can keep an eye on you at least.'_ He felt Shiro break away from his mind, and he just missed the rather dissapointed look in Shiro's golden eyes.

_Is Kisuke right?_ The albino wondered as he tried to fight back against the odd dissapointment. _Do I really want him to see me as a partner for a change?_ He gave it some thought and sighed. _Maybe it'd be a change of pace, that's all..._

* * *

><p>When school ended, Shiro follwed Ichigo home. "So then King, what we gonna tell you crazy ass dad?"<p>

"I told you to quit calling me that while you're here." Ichigo grumbled. Shiro chuckled but he ignored it. "I guess I'll think of something, so keep your mouth sh-" Suddenly, his badge went off and Shiro reached towards his back, and his soul form appeared. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking care of it. Go tell your dad something productive, ok?" Just as Shiro was about to leave, Ichigo stood next to him as a Soul Reaper. "What, not gonna trust me?"

"Of course not. Since when have you given me a reason to?" Ichigo said. Shiro flinched a bit and sighed.

_These emotions suck..._ he thought. "Fine, whatever. Let's hurry then, m'kay?" They both leapt off in silence. As they approached the small park where the Hollow was, it looked their way with curiosity. It began to make some growling noises and Shiro sighed.

"What?"

"Low leveled intelligence. And it's annoying me already." Shiro sighed. He sighed and looked at it. "Let's get it over with." The Hollow roared and lunged at them both. They both Flash Stepped* away from it and watched it crash into the ground. "Tsk, what the hell?"

"Shiro, don't even try to aggrivate it."

"As if your face doesn't do that already?" Shiro laughed at the dark glare he received from his Soul Reaper counterpart.

"Fuck you and pay attention!" He shouted. The Hollow suddenly leapt out and lunged at Ichigo, and Ichigo just barely dodged it in time. "Goddamnit!" Shiro watched it as Ichigo cursed and it attacked again with another swing, but it missed.

Hmmm... "Hey, ya dumbass! Over here~!" Shiro taunted. The Hollow's head snapped sideways and attacked him, but he easily stepped out of the way. Figured...

"What are you doing? !" Ichigo snapped. Shiro covered his mouth and stared at him.

_'It's eyesight is either really bad or it's completly blind. It's relying on it's hearing and possibly sense of smell as well.'_ Shiro told him in his mind as they watched the Hollow's head turn from side to side.

_'So...what then?'_

_'Are you really that stupid King? Stay low and quiet, and we can kill it. It may be low leveled, but knowing you, you'll get hurt.'_ Shiro smirked as he felt Ichigo's frown. _'Ok, now quietly, ok?'_ Ichigo nodded and they both snuck up quietly behind the Hollow. Flash Step would have caused a ripple in the air, making enough noise to be detected.

_'Ok, on three.'_ Ichigo said. He watched Shiro nod. _'Ok, one...two...th-'_ He was cut off as he stepped on a small stick and his eyes widened as the Hollow suddenly swung towards him. Almost just as quickly, Shiro moved and held out his Zangetsu, blocking the blow with his zanpakuto. The Hollow's large arms sent him flying and into a slide. Ichigo quickly turned around and swung at the Hollow as it was distracted and felt his zanpakuto slice through it's face. As it faded, he ran over to check on Shiro. Shiro slowly rose from the rubble and brushed himself off.

"Holy shit that sucked..." He grumbled. Ichigo just stared at him. "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Save your sorry ass?" Shiro asked. He hissed and looked down at his side and the large gash that was bleeding. "Damn...looks like my tolerence for pain isn't as good as I thought..." He looked at Ichigo once before collapsing, and to his surprise, Ichigo caught him immediatly.

"Why did you do it?" Ichigo asked again, lifting one of his Hollow's arms over his shoulder, he watched the wound heal some, but not as much as it should have due to Shiro's instant regeneration.

"Tsk, ya die, so do I. I thought it was obvious, eh?" Shiro chuckled. "That blow might've killed ya, since your guard was down. Not gonna take chances though." Shiro replied, holding his side with his free arm to stop as much bleeding as he could.

'Well...uhh...thanks." Shiro felt something twist in his stomach and he huffed.

"Don't get too used ta it, Ichigo." He sneered. But inside his mind was raging. _What the hell's wrong with me? !_

* * *

><p>Shuren watched from his seat in Hell as Ichigo carried Shiro off. "Hmm...things have become quite interesting..." He whispered to himself. He glanced at Shiro and smiled. "So the beast has feelings after all huh? Now I understand his...reactions." He then looked at Ichigo, who had a puzzled look on his face as he glanced at his Hollow. "I think I know just how to make the beast scream some more, hmm?"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Kisuke being gone- Ok, I never watched the omake episode, so I didn't know, but hey, sue me. lol

Flash Step- Oh, do not give me the whole 'Shiro's a Hollow and he used Sonido in the show when fighting Ulquiorra.' crap. Ok, here's my theory! Right now, he's got more Soul Reaper powers than Hollow. He isn't an Arrancar or anything like it, so he's using Flash Step. However, when he goes all mean nasty crazy(which in this fic, I promise he will.) He's more like an Arrancar and uses Sonido, ok? O.o

Hell's monsters- Those big guys that Ichigo swept away when they first got there, for those that have seen the movie. For those that haven't, they kinda look like giant Hollows. Very, very, _very_ giant Hollows. They put Menos to shame! But anyways...ya get the idea, right?

Also, a fair warning; there will officially be spoilers, because I now realize that I can't complete my plot ideas without them. And yes, they will end up going to Hell more than once. XD So review pwease? O.o


	4. Chapter 4: Voice of Hell

Response to reviews~!

As I type this, I am listening to 'They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard' on my youtube account! (HollowIchigoify, for those that didn't know. XD) It brings a smile to my face, and there is actually a 10 hour version! (No...I haven't heard it...) Anyways, I now realize that I honestly can't do this fic without spoilers, so you may wanna see the movie if you have yet ta do so. Ok? Alright...now where was I? Oh yeah! And another thing...

"Blah blah blah"- normal chitchat

_'Blah blah blah'_- mind chitchat between Shiro and Ichigo

_Blah blah blah_- thinking chitchat

**_"Blah blah blah"-_** well...wait and see! XP

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Voice of Hell<p>

By the time Ichigo made it to Orihime's, Shiro has passed out. _Damn, whatever happened to his instant regeneration?_ He wondered. He noticed it wasn't bleeding anymore, but the wound had yet to close. _Maybe it's because he exhausted?_ Also, after Shiro showed himself at school, Ichigo knew he'd have to explain who, and what Shiro was._ Man, I am_ not _looking forward to this..._ He felt Shiro shift and groan and look up at him.

"Damnit, I wasn't out long enough, huh?" Shiro grunted.

"You mean you _faked_ that?" Shiro snorted and stared at the ground.

"Ya think I wanna watch you get beat verbally and also receive similar treatment?" He said.

"Whatever. So how come your not healing up?" Ichigo asked. Shiro shrugged and Ichigo couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips. "Geeze, Shiro. Thought you'd know that much."

"Fuck off, _Ichigo_. Like I know what the fuck's going on here too. I'm about as lost as ya are." He snapped. "So don't fucking assume I know everything here!"

"Sorry, ok? Let's just...get the critisism over with, ok?" Ichigo asked. He felt Shiro tense a bit before nodding and he knocked on Orihime's door. Almost instantly, Orihime opened the door and gasped.

"Ichigo! What is going-"

"Can you look at him before he actually passes out, or do I have to explain while he's glaring at me?" He asked, already a bit annoyed. Orihime nodded and as Ichigo walked in, he sighed as both Chad and Uryu were sitting in her living room. _Aww shit...this is not going to end well..._

* * *

><p>After Ichigo finished explaining what he could, Uryu was the first to speak. "So, you have no idea how he was seperated from you?"<p>

"None at all." Ichigo agreed. Uryu pushed his glasses up and sighed.

"So like you Ichigo. You never think, always shove through everything." Ichigo bristled a bit at the comment, but brushed it off as 'typical Uryu'. "You've been to Kisuke?"

"He talked with Shiro-"

"Wait, you _named_ it?" Uryu asked.

"Well yeah. He isn't exactly an 'it', Uryu. He walks, talks, bitches, argues and, needless to say, fights. So I don't think he's an 'it', at all." Ichigo grumbled. "Besides...he didn't have a name, and he can't just go around as 'Hollow' 24/7." Uryu seemed to understand and nodded. "But until we can figure out what really happened to him while I was in Hell, he's stuck out here and we all need to keep an eye on him."

"Wait, so you don't trust him?" Chad asked quietly.

"Would you if he tried to kill you? No, I don't trust him." He said. Just as he did though, he couldn't help but feel a bit of regret saying it when he felt a wave of sadness come from nowhere. _Huh? What was that?_

* * *

><p>Orihime leaned over Shiro as he talked, basically saying the exact things that Ichigo did, albeit with a bit more language. "So somehow, he fucked up."<p>

"Do you even know what happened?" Orihime asked as her sheild remained over the Hollow, although it only seemed to heal his fatigue, not his injury. _This is odd..._

"Not entirely." Shiro said, turning onto his unhurt side. "I just know it was a shitty mess that got me kicked out." Orihime decided to tell him,a dn as she spoke, Shiro felt something squirm inside him. _Damnit, what's with these emotions anyways? !_ "So that's what happened?"

"Yes, from what Rukia said before she was forced to leave, along with Renji. They wanted to stay, but the Soul Society needed to question them, so they had to leave."

"Question them about what exactly? Ya know?" Shiro asked, glancing over at the human girl. She thought for a moment.

"Well, for you, I think, or the 'demon' as Head Captain Yamamoto called you." Shiro snorted at that. "And Ichigo's odd change in his spiritual pressure. It was brief, but even I felt something was...off." Shiro raised a pale eyebrow at this.

"Off how?"

"Well, Rukia said that Ichigo absorbed one of the monsters of Hell*, or at least it looked like that. He then gained...well she said it was kinda like armor made from skulls*, covering half of his body." She explained. Shiro nodded and closed his eyes to think.

_So I missed out on a lot huh?_ He thought. _Figures King'd skip out on me..._ "Guess I'll need ta ask him about it." Shiro murmured. Orihime dropped the shield and he sat up, wincing as his wound stung. "So it didn't work?"

"No...maybe it doesn't work on Hollows..."

"Ya healed that Grimmjow, didn't ya?" Shiro asked.

"Well...yes. But you're different right?" Shiro nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Ichigo does that too."

"Huh?"

"Runs a hand through his hair when he's thinking or worried. Are you worried?" Shiro tsked and she giggled a bit. "You're not as scary as Ichigo made you out to be."

"Shut it, Orihime Inoue. I could easily kill you." He growled. She stared at him, completly unafraid, and quite frankly, it annoyed him.

"Yes, but you won't." She said. Shiro sighed and stood up, holding his side. "Is it because you want Ichigo to trust you?" Shiro froze and stared at Orihime like she'd grown a second head.

"_Trust me_? Pft, he'll never trust me. I'm a Hollow." He said. As he walked into the next room, he caught the tailend of Ichigo's conversation.

"Would you if he tried to kill you? No, I don't trust him." Again, Shiro felt his gut clench painfully and he glared at Ichigo.

_I don't want him to, because then what am I supposed to do?_ He wondered. He watched as Ichigo turned to face him and he shook his head. _I'm going to end up killing him...or getting him killed. Either way, trust is the last thing I want from him..._

* * *

><p>"Alright, something's bugging you." Ichigo said as they walked back home, now it was completly dark outside. Shiro glanced at him and he shook his head. "Look, I don't care if you don't wanna say what it is, but you can't ignore what you're feeling, if that's what's going on to begin with."<p>

"It's none of your damned buisness..." Shiro huffed. He was back in his 'body', and although his wound no longer bled or hurt, he was still being careful with it, a very un-Shiro like thing, Ichigo noted.

_He's always rushing in, regardless of my, or I guess_ our_, injuries..._ he thought. "Does it still hurt?"

"What the fuck do ya think huh?" Shiro hissed. "She couldn't heal it at all." Ichigo glared at him, but said nothing. As they walked in silence, Shiro kept constantly humming to himself, and the noise began to irritate Ichigo. Normally, he'd just put it off as some tactic from his Hollow just to annoy him, or maybe he was doing it to calm himself, but either way, it began to piss him off.

"Will you stop that?" Ichigo ground out. Shiro stopped and looked at Ichigo, a bit confused.

"Stop what?"

"That annoying humming!" Ichigo snapped. Shiro backed up a bit. This wasn't normal. Sure, Ichigo would be annoyed by the noise, but not so pissed to suddenly yell. "It's driving me up the fucking wall!"

"Uh, King? Relax will y-" Shiro was surprised by the hand that came towards him that he almost couldn't dodge it. He ducked and grabbed Ichigo's wrist and stared at Ichigo. "Ichigo, relax!" Ichigo froze and looked at Shiro before he pulled back and groaned as his head began to hurt.

"Damnit...sorry about that." He said, rubbing his forehead. Shiro rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Ya want me ta check it out?" Shiro asked. He wasn't too sure why he wanted to, but he knew Ichigo almost inside out, and the sudden angry outburst wasn't like him, even if it was his Inner Hollow annoying him. When Ichigo gave him a look that was a cross between puzzlement and pain, Shiro sighed. "Go inside your mind, ya idiot."

"What good would that do? It's a headache; it doesn't mean that something's wrong." Ichigo grumbled, getting annoyed again. Shiro rolled his eyes and _walked_ closer, staring Ichigo in the eyes. Ichigo looked back and couldn't help but stare himself. For a brief moment, he felt pinned by those eyes that he hated so much. It was like they dared him to keep looking, keep falling in them.

"Catch me." Shiro said. Before Ichigo could say anything, Shiro's eyes went empty and his body slumped against his.

_Damn idiot! I told him not too..._ he thought and sighed. _Whatever... he's persistent, I'll give him that much._

* * *

><p>The moment Shiro landed in Ichigo's mind, he knew something was off. Although nothing looked different, the annoying sideways buildings and slanted sky, something <em>felt<em> different. _It's like...the air has an odd charge ta it..._ he thought. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Hey! Where the fuck are ya? !" He shouted. "I know ya don't want me in here, so why not try ta force me out? !" He took Zangetsu off his back and began waving it around by the cloth on its hilt. "Well? !"

_**"...Return..."**_ Shiro stopped and looked around.

_What the hell?_ "Who said that? !" He shouted, turning around quickly. The air felt thick, and he could feel pressure on his head. _Shit...no you're not!_

**_"...I...Ich..."_** He turned again as the voice grew louder, almost angrier, if Shiro placed an emotion in it.

"Where the fuck are you? !" He shouted again, aiming at the sky. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung his Zangetsu and aimed at the empty air. The pressure grew and what felt like a hot wind blew past him. He stuck Zangetsu in the skyscraper he was on. "No! I'm not leaving here until you tell me what ya want with Ichigo!"

**_"...Ichigo..."_** Shiro flinched as he gripped almost painfully on his version of Ichigo's zanpakuto. **_"Return...Ichigo..."_**

_What?_ This time when he spoke, it sounded different, but he didn't notice. **"What is it that you want?"**

**_"...Return, Ichigo..."_** Shiro's eyes widened as his grip slipped on his zanpakuto and he was thrusted into darkness.

* * *

><p>Shiro's eyes snapped open and he gasped. His chest held a painful thudding and he gripped his shirt right above the area. <em>What...what the fuck? !<em> He thought, breathing heavily. He winced as his chest felt tight, and he gasped out again. He heard someone run over to him.

"Shiro, you ok?" He recognized Ichigo's voice and nodded, coughing and covering his mouth. Ichigo rubbed his back soothingly and he found himself relaxing against the touch. Ichigo could tell something happened to his Hollow, since he was acting way to compliant. "What happened?" Shiro remained quiet for a moment before sighing.

"I...I'm not too sure." He admitted. "There was...this voice in there. It sounded like the voices from before...when you were in Hell." Shiro said, and then scratched his head. "At least, I _think_ it did..." He closed his eyes and could've sworn that, for a second, he heard it again. **"Return, Ichigo..."**

"What?" Ichigo looked at Shiro. "What in the world did you just say?" Shiro opened his eyes and looked a bit puzzled.

"Whattya mean?"

"Just now...you said something I couldn't understand..." Ichigo said. Shiro folded his arms and sighed.

_Maybe that's what it was..._ "The voice...all it said was 'Return' and 'Ichigo'..." He said. "I have no idea who, or what it is, but I don't like it King. It shoved me out rather brutally. Whatever it is, it doesn't want me in there." Shiro shrugged and shifted nervously where he sat, which he now recognized as Ichigo's bed and that it was dark outside. "How long was I out King?" Ichigo ignored the fact he said 'King' and noted that Shiro sounded a bit nervous.

"About an hour or two. I've noticed that time spent in my mind is different from being out here...I think it changes too." He said with a shrug. He stood up and walked towards the door. "You hungry?"

"I told you, I'm a Hollow, I don't eat your food." Shiro replied grumpily. Ichigo rolled his eyes and left him alone. Shiro looked down at his hands and tightened them into fists. _What's going on? That pain..._ He placed a hand on his chest and he could feel a soft thud there. _Is this...a heart?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Whatever. It's just an organ for this body. It has nothing to do with me..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

Whew! Long one here, neh? Well...longer.

Absorbing the monsters- Well, that's what it looked like Ichigo did. Not quite sure what happened, but that is what it appeared!

Armor made fro skulls- As you know, fans call it Skullclad Ichigo. He's in the Bleach Soul Ressurection (Soul Ignition in Japan) game for the Playstation 3, along with Kokuto. If you have yet ta see him like that, look it up! there are a few previews that have him like that. It's really neat, although sad that it's there for a grand total of maybe seven minutes. T-T

Well, reviews are awesome and help my chappies get longer~! XD Threats work too, but not as well, since I'm invincible~!


	5. Chapter 5: Hunger pains

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now we may have a time skip fairly soon~! I dunno when, exactly, but we will. I don't think this fic will be very long, but worth it, neh? O.o Ok, onwards~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hunger pains<p>

The next day, Ichigo noticed something a bit off about his Hollow. He appeared to be really sluggish, and he wasn't talking much. _Ok, that is automatically weird..._ he thought. As they walked to school, he couldn't help but notice that Shiro's face kept flinching. "Is something up, Shiro?"

"None of your damned buisness..." Shiro growled. Ichigo sighed and just shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But you're obviously suffering for _some_ reason." Ichigo said, walking and leaving his Hollow behind. Shiro stopped and stared at Ichigo's retreating back and sighed.

_I don't know what's wrong...with you or me...I'm useless here._... he thought. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he had helped Ichigo against the Hollow the other day, he'd been confused as to what he now wants. Now he was getting 'upset' because he had no idea what was even wrong with himself, let alone what happened to Ichigo the other day. _This is bullshit..._ He shook his head and continued walking to school. Ichigo noticed that shiro was a bit further behind and he took the time to look at him.

_He doesn't seem well.._.. he thought. A part of him wanted to comfort him and seriously ask him what was wrong, but the other half, the sadly more dominant one, told him not to. _This is my Inner Hollow still..._he reminded himself. _I can't trust him..._ Yet even as he thought that, another part of his mind decided that it would rebel, scolding him for acting like this, but he ignored it. _Whatever..._

* * *

><p>Shiro sat by himself during lunch, instead looking out at the small town. <em>This is the place Ichigo protects with his life, huh?<em> He thought, sighing and looking at his hands. _Must be nice, knowing exactly what ya want..._ He shut his eyes tightly as a sharp pain came from his chest and he hissed a bit. _Damnit...it all hurts..._ He opened his eyes again and sighed as the pain dulled. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered.

Meanwhile, Orihime had been watching Shiro from where they all sat and couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. She turned over to Ichigo. "Umm...why isn't Shiro sitting over here?" She asked quietly.

"Because he doesn't want to, obviously." Uryu replied and Orihime shook her head.

"No...I think he feels we don't want him over here." She said, glancing at Ichigo, and then at his Inner Hollow. "I mean, it isn't like everyone's treating him nicely."

"There isn't a reason too." She turned to stare at Ichigo, almost in shock. "I don't trust him, Orihime, and you shouldn't either. He's tried to kill me, and all of you, before."

"But he isn't _now_. Actually...he looks like he's in pain." She whispered the last part. Ichigo looked at his Hollow and couldn't help the small clench his heart did. Shiro _did_ look uncomfortable. Sighing, Ichigo stood up and walked towards him. As he sat down, Shiro looked at him, completly shocked.

"Wh...what do you want?" He asked.

"To know what's really bugging you." He said. Shiro humphed and continued to stare out at the town.

"Since when have you ever worried about me, eh King?" He hissed out, but his words were quiet, filled with an emotion he couldn't name, but Ichigo could.

"Are you..._sad_ because I don't?" He asked. Shiro shot him a look before hurriedly standing to walk away. But as he did, he felt dizzy and stumbled backwards. Ichigo caught him and time and he watched as Shiro passed out.

"What happened?" Orihime called as she ran over.

"Dunno, but we better get him to the nurse." He said. The group rushed to the nurse's office, wondering what had happened.

* * *

><p>After the nurse told him and sent Ichigo home with Shiro, he wanted to laugh and punch the albino so badly. <em>That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard...<em> he chuckled a bit. He had put Shiro on the couch, his sisters still at school and his dad visiting the main hospital. He heard a groan and looked up to see Shiro sitting up, looking around.

"What the hell?"

"You awake now?" Ichigo asked.

"Obviously, ya dumbass. Where are we?" He huffed.

"At home. The nurse sent me home, along with you. You passed out, remember?" Ichigo watched as Shiro's face gained a confused look before realization and smacked his forhead.

"God that was lame..." He muttered. Ichigo shook his head and stood up.

"Not as lame as the reason, mind you." When Shiro gave him a blank stare, he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. when he came back, he had a plate with poptarts and toast. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I don't-"

"The nurse told me you passed out due to fatigue and _hunger_. You _have_ to eat." Shiro huffed and turned away and Ichigo shook his head. _It's like dealing with a stubborn child..._ "You've had chest pains, yes?" Shiro didn't look at him, but he nodded. "That's your stomach telling you that it's empty. You'll feel better when you eat."

"...The pain will go away?" He asked quietly. Although Ichigo nodded, Shiro wasn't sure what kind of pain he meant, the pain in his stomach, or the area above it. He gingerly took one of the poptarts and bit into it slowly. As he swallowed, he could feel some of the pain vanish. Ichigo almost laughed as Shiro devoured everything else. Shiro glared at him, crumbs stuck to his face.

"Better?" Shiro grunted and he laughed some more. "From now on, you're eating with us." Shiro's eyes widened at that and he stared at him.

"You...you want me to?" He asked quietly, looking into Ichigo's eyes. He wasn't sure why he felt hopeful, but he did nonetheless.

"Well, I can't honestly have you passing out again like that, and I'll still be able to keep an eye on you." Shiro felt his new heart clench and he sighed and looked away.

"Why is it you feel that I need constant survellience?"

"You're a Hollow, a powerful one at that, and my responsibility." Ichigo replied.

"I"m more sensible then that King! I'm not gonna fucking kill everything in sight." Shiro argued, and it was true. He only wanted to return to where he belonged, wheather or not he liked being there.

"How am I supposed to know that? ! You could snap at any second!"

"Like you? !" They both glared at each other for a few moments before Shiro sighed. "Why won't you try to trust me?"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"I heard you the other day..." Ichigo didjn't respond and Shiro continued. "In all honesty, I didn't want you to trust me...before all of this. But...I saved you back there, ya know."

"And you think that compensates for everything else you've done?" Shiro flinched at the words and he sighed. Although the words were quiet, they still felt like a harsh slap to his face.

"Sorry King, won't bother you with the idea again." He grumbled and dragged himself up the stairs. Ichigo watched him go and he smacked his forehead.

_Fuck, I'm always saying stupid shit!_ He thought. _But why...why is he like this?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Time skip next chappie, although only by a few days, I promise~! OK, review pwease!


	6. Chapter 6: Human

Response to reviews~!

Infamous time skip~! XD Well, kinda. It isn't much of one, but hey, things don't always happen back to back! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Human<p>

_Five days. Five, awkwardly long days..._Shiro thought as he sat on a bench at the park, looking at the kids around him playing. _And still nothing! Goddamnit all to...well hell._ The last thought fizzled out and he sighed, running both black nailed hands through his hair. He was begining to feel 'frustrated' , an emotion between annoyed and pissed, he realized.

"Hiya Shiro!" He turned his head to see Orihime running up to him, wearing a one piece blue dress with flowers on it.

"Uhh...Orihime, right?" He asked. He remembered her name, he was just a bit surprised to see her on a weekend.

"I was walking to the store and saw you sitting here and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me!" She asked, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly. Shiro sighed and nodded.

"Sure, not like I got much ta do around 'ere anyways." He muttered. He gasoed in shock when she grabbed both of his arms and literally yanked him off the bench. "Damnit woman don't rip my arms off!" He cursed as he tripped over his own feet, knocking Orihime over and falling face first in the dirt. She just laughed and, somewhat to Shiro's surprised, he chuckled..._in good humor_. _The hell?_

"Sorry, don't know my own strength~!" Orihime laughed and got up, brushing her dress off. Shiro was wearing plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had a chinese dragon coiled around the kanji for 'white and black'.

"I'll say..." He muttered.

"Well, c'mon then Shiro~!" She said, attempting to yank him up again, but he stood up faster than he ever had in his year long life.

"Uhh...sure." He mumbled. As they walked, Orihime babbled on and on about what she was getting, and the only thing that snapped Shiro out of his own thoughts was something about 'butter and tomato juice'. "Wait, back up. What the fuck kinda food ya making?"

"Aww, don't say that until you try it!" She said, giving off a tiny pout. Shiro juts rolled his golden eyes and retreated back to his thoughts. That is, until Orihime yanked him out of them again. "Do you like us?"

"Wh-what?" He normally didn't get caught by 'surprise', another emotion he was now sure was going to get on his nerves.

"I mean, I know Uryu hasn't been very nice and I'm not sure about Chad...but I don't think you're going to hurt anybody...so? Do you like us?" Shiro wasn't sure how to respond.

"I, uh...I guess." He muttered, feeling a bit confused. "I mean uhh...you're ok, and I know that Quincy acts like he has a stick up his ass sometimes, and Chad's...quiet." _And you're noisy and bouncy..._ He thought, but refused to say that to Orihime.

"Ok, then do you like Ichigo?" Shiro froze in his steps and sighed.

"I'm not sure...at the very least, I want him to trust me for a change...I know that much." He admitted. He had admitted that to himself countless times by now, and it bothered him that Ichigo wasn't willing to give him much of a chance.

"Ichigo trusts you."

"Don't fucking lie ta me, Orihime Inoue." Shiro snapped angrily. "I know full well that he doesn't and he makes it obvious." He felt pain clench in his chest again and it physically hurt. He cluthced the area where his heart now beat, making him edgy.

"It upsets you...right? You look sad." Orihime was looking down now, twisting her long ginger hair with her fingers.

"Tsk, it doesn't matter. Once I get back inside his mind, things will return to normal." He stated.

"But do you want them too? And will they? I mean, you can feel now right? I don't think that'll go away; it's in your soul, not your body..." If Shiro had the energy to yell at Orihime, he would do it. But instead, what she had said got to him,a dn he turned around. "wait, where are you going?"

"To Kisuke's...gotta ask him something." He mumbled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he tried to focus on his school work, despite his mind being distracted. He knew Shiro was out there, and it worried him to no end. <em>But...why does it?<em> He wondered to himself. _I mean, he hasn't hurt anyone..._

_Yet..._ another voice seemed to enter, this one voicing his doubts. He is a Hollow, he could easily turn on you... Ichigo shook his head and groaned. He needed to get some sleep, worry about Shiro some other day.

"Ichigo?" He turned around to see Yuzu standing at the door with a small cup of hot cocoa in her hands. "Thought you might want some of this...I just made it!"

"You've been making cocoa a lot lately..." Ichigo smiled and took the cup, sipping the rich chocolate and tiny marshmellows.

"Shiro likes it! He says it's yummy." She exclaimed and for a brief second, Ichigo wanted to get slightly sick. "I mean, he's kinda picky...but he says that it reminds him of...something."

"O-of what?"

"He made me promise not to tell!" Yuzu grinned, a knwoing smile on her face. "Besides, he said it just blurted out." She noticed his slightly paler look and frowned. "Ichigo...do you hate Shiro?"

"N-no, why?" He lied, feeling a bit guilty about it.

"Whenever I talk about you to him, he gets this really sad look in his eyes and I think he tunes me out." She said. and you hardly talk to him, even though you helped him...it just doesn't seem like you." She stood up and smiled. "Well, I'm gonna make more for Shiro when he gets back from his walk! Please talk to him Ichigo!" She then ran off, leaving Ichigo alone again.

_Is he really upset?_ He wondered as he drank the hot cocoa. _Hmm...maybe I will talk too him. I mean, nothing's gonna happen right now anyways..._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hichigo! What brings you here?" Kisuke said as he waved his fan in front of his face.<p>

"I told ya, just Shiro is fine." The albino grumbled. "I...I wanna ask ya something..." Kisuke gave him a puzzled look. "I...I've been feeling odd lately."

"Odd? Odd how?"

"Well...feeling things in general. Ya said it was possible, but everything gets...weird whenever Ichigo's brought up." He explained slowly. Kisuke raised a blonde eyebrow and grinned. "Wha's so funny?"

"Ah, so I was correct! Shirosaki, you are becoming human." Shiro stared at him as if he'd grown forty heads, each one more obnoxious than the previous.

"run that by me again?"

"Oh, it's simple; you're slowly turning into a human! This is very interesting~!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"You ain't making any fucking sense, Hat 'n Clogs..." He grumbled, using Kon's nickname for the odd shopkeeper.

"And you're just as stubborn as your Soul Reaper counterpart." No argument from shiro there, so he continued. "Alright, you've been experiencing emotions, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you been eating?" Shiro stared at him.

"Sure, my body needs to now for some reas-"

"You're becoming a human. This world is affecting you, turning your soul into something close to Ichigo's." Kisuke explained. "I find this very entertaining!" Shiro, on the other hand, didn't find it entertaining at all.

"so all the shit about my emotions changing...it's true?"

"Perhaps. Why? How do you feel about Ichigo?"

"I...I uhh..." He wasn't sure. Shiro was begining to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I...whenever people talk about him, I get all...tight in the chest." Kisuke nodded and Shiro continued. "It's always when they talk about 'trust'...I want him to trust me, but that can't be a good enough reason for the pain is it?" Kisuke gave Shiro a knowing smile and he felt his blood boil. "what?"

"It's like I said...you're negative emotions have become positive ones." Kisuke replied, opening his fan and waving it. "Think of it as the opposite of your original emotion; hate."

"Wait, the opposite of hate is l-" Shiro refused to say the word. His face grew even paler and he ran straight out of the shop.

_Well,_ that _was entertaining..._ Kisuke grinned.

* * *

><p><em>'Uhh...Ichigo?<em>' When Shiro's voice floated into his head, he was taken by surprise at first.

_'Uhh, what?'_ Ichigo said as he looked around briefly, noticing he wasn't there._ Must be talking with his mind..._

_'Do ya mind meeting me outside the shopping district? I uhh...kinda got lost.'_ Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing.

_'How the fuck did you get lost? !'_

_'I, I was-'_

_'Ugh, you're so damned hopeless!'_

_'Hey, I don't know this town well!' _Shiro retorted angrily. _'It wasn't like I was born here ya know!'_

_'Why can't you go Soul Reaper? !'_

_'Because there are way to many damned people to 'go Soul Reaper', King! It'd be odd if I suddenly vanished, right?'_

_'Ugh...hold your fucking horses, I'm coming to get you.'_ Ichigo sighed, feeling annoyed already. He literally felt Shiro mentally flinch before cutting their connection off. He grabbed his blue coat* and walked out the door, shivering slightly as the cool autum air hit. _Man it's colder early this year..._he thought and sighed. It didn't taske him long to reach the shopping district. Shiro was staring into a shop window, bouncing from foot to foot in order to keep warm. He turned as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but refused to meet his eyes.

"Heya Ichigo..." He muttered, walking over.

"You do realize you're only fifteen minutes from home, right?" Ichigo sighed.

"Home? What 'home'? As far as you seem concerned, it isn't my 'home' at all." Shiro hissed, locking his eyes with Ichigo's. Ichigo's brown eyes widened at the hurt look in his Hollow's golden eyes.

Can he really feel? He wondered. "Look...sorry, ok? I don't knwo what it is you want."

"All I want is for ya to trust me Ichigo! Is it seriously too much to ask from ya? !"

"Tr-trust y-"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone! I swear it ok? I want things to go back to normal too..." He looked at the ground and Ichigo could tell he didn't want things 'back to normal'.

"No you don't...you're lying."

"Not about the fact I won't hurt anyone...it's just..." He sighed and rubbed his arms in an attempt to stay warm. "I like this place. everything is upside right, the sun actually gives off a sense of warmth, even the cold is biting at my skin. It's _real_, not fake, and there are things to do, people to talk to...hell even Hollows to fight. I like it here..." He sighed. "But it isn't right. I know that it's kinda selfish of me ta want ta stay, but I can't." Ichigo didn't miss the sadness and want in his tone.

"Maybe...maybe I'll talk to Kisuke, find some way to allow you out of my soul..." Shiro's eyes instantly lit up and a real smile flashed on his face. Ichigo felt funny seeing it, and he couldn't help but smile back a abit.

"Ya mean it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why not?" Before Ichigo could blink, Shiro was hugging him. _Wh-whoa!_

"Thank you Ichigo...thanks for giving me a chance." He whispered. Ichigo felt his whole body heat up with Shiro's touch and he slowly returned the embrace.

"Y-you're weriding me out here..." He grumbled and Shiro backed away.

"I-I'm sorry!" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Hey...do ya mind if I try again? Going in your mind I mean..."

"Why?"

"Ya were shouting again, getting really angry all of a sudden earlier." Now that Shiro mentioned it, his head was begining to ache again.

"Yeah, but can we go back first?" Shiro nodded and they both walked home in silence. when they got back, Shiro closed his eyes and his body slumped onto Ichigo's bed. _Man, things are really confusing now..._

* * *

><p>Shiro decided a calmer approach would possibly help. "Look, whatever ya are, I know you don't want me inside Ichigo. Can you tell me why?" He called out into the empty spaces of Ichigo's mind. For some reason now, the sky was a bit darker, and it made Shiro nervous. He closed his eyes and instead concentrated on the odd way he spoke before. <strong>"What is it that you want with Ichigo?"<strong>

**"To...return..."**

**"I get that. You want him to go back to Hell, right?"** Shiro asked.** "But why, that's what I'm asking!"**

**"Return...it..."** Shiro cocked his head to the side. **"Return it..."**

_It?_ He wondered. **"What do you mean by 'it'?"**

**"...Power..."** Shiro felt confused, but it was drained out by a painful thudding in hios chest.

**"Ngh...what 'power'? What are you talking about?"** He hissed through his teeth. The pain increased and before he faded from Ichigo's mind, he caught the voice's last, and first full sentence.

**"Return the power, Ichigo..."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Whee~! This is a fun one~! I'm pretty sure ya can guess what the voice meant, so I may not even bother explaining it until later.

*Ichigo's coat- The one from Diamond Dust Rebellion. I still can't get over his purple jeans! T-T But it wasn't too bad.


	7. Chapter 7: Unshared Emotions

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now back to this one~! Some action will be happening soon, and I'll leave ya to interperet that the way ya want ta~! XD So, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:Unshared Emotions<p>

When Shiro opened his eyes, Ichigo was asleep, slumped in a chair next to him. _How long was I out this time?_ He wondered. He turned to see Ichigo's clock glow with red numbers. "3:30? Damnit..." He hissed under his breath. He slowly rose and stareatched, notijng how Ichigo didn't so much as stir. _He must really be tired..._ he thought. Sighing, he slowly walked over and lifted one of Ichigo's arms over his shoulders and helped the sleeping orange head to his feet.

"Mm...not now..." He muttered in his sleep.

"Ya ain't sleeping in the damned chair, ya idiot." Shiro muttered a reply. "Your back'll get sore and you'll be bitchy in the morning."

"I don't want peanut butter." Shiro rolled his eyes as he placed Ichigo carefully down on the bed, removing his shoes and covering him with the sheets. "Mmm...thanks Shiro." Shiro froze and sighed.

"You're welcome Ichigo..." He whispered and watched as Ichigo fell deeper into sleep. Suddenly, an impulse hit him as he watched Ichigo's face relax, mouth parted slightly as he breathed. He leaned down and placed his lips against Ichigo's. He drew back just as quickly, shaking his head and gripping his hair. He touched his lips, surprised that they still tingled. _No! Nononononono! I can't be doing this!_ He thought, shocked at his action and he ran downstairs and out into the cool night. _There had better be a Hollow ta kill!_

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke up, he was surprised to see Shiro sitting in the chair he had been in, but fully awake and looking distressed. "Morning Shiro." He said. Shiro jolted a bit and shook his head. "You ok?"<p>

"Y-yeah, just peachy. At least, I _think_ that's what you humans say..."

"No one's said it like that in five years."

"Ok, then sue me. I'm not entirely used to this place yet..." Shiro grumbled and yawned, streatching his arms and legs. His back hurt like a bitch, or at least, that's how he knew humans put it. Ichigo got out of the bed and frowned when he noticed he was in yesterdays clothes.

"Ugh, this disgusts me sometimes."

"So being in your shihakusho doesn't? You're always wearing it when your a Soul Reaper."

"That's...different." Ichigo murmered and Shiro laughed. Ichigo smiled as the distressed aura Shiro had seemed to fade away. _He's better this way..._ he thought, and felt a bit shocked at how his heart seemed to beat a little faster as the Hollow laughed. Huh?

"C'mon, or we'll be late for school Ichigo." Ichigo stopped and looked at Shiro. "What?"

"You called me...Ichigo..."

"Duh, ya asked me too, remember?" Shiro rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever, let's get going, before your teacher beats the shit outta us. She's a mean lady." He laughed as he walked downstairs, but Ichigo remained rooted to his spot.

_Something's...not right. He never calls me by my name..._

_Maybe he's plotting something against you..._ That omnipresent voice rang in his head again, bringing an ugly feeling with it. Ichigo shook his head, remembering the distressed look Shiro had held earlier.

_He seemed worried...or upset..._

_Maybe he believes you do not trust him...this is good isn't it? He_ is _a Hollow._

_Yeah, but-_

"Ichigo! C'mon already!"

"Y-yeah! On my way!" Ichigo tried to think of what to reply with, but nothing came to mind as the voice seemed to fade away. _I'm still uncertain of what he really wants...but I promised to try to trust him...may as well keep my promise._

* * *

><p>As the school day dragged on, Shiro could tell something was bothering Ichigo. <em>'Sumthin up King?'<em>

_'You never told me what you found out...but it can wait.'_ Ichigo replied with his mind. He could feel Shiro tense a bit and sigh mentally.

_'I ain't too sure what it is they really want...but it has to do with-'_

"Are either of you two boys paying attention? !" The teacher snapped.

"Yes teacher lady." Shiro muttered earning a bout of laughter from the students.

Please everyone, no encouragement! Ichigo thought, noting the nasty grin Shiro was sporting. 'Shiro! Don't piss her off!'

'Aww, c'mon please?'

_'NO!'_ Ichigo snapped, more furious than annoyed, and Shiro visibaly flinched, instantly making Ichigo clear his throat. _'S-sorry...'_

"Sorry ma'am...I'm not feeling well..." Shiro muttered, yet remained in his seat.

"Fine then. I'll bypass it this time, Mr. Shirosaki." Ichigo noticed how upset Shiro seemed and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

_'I didn't mean to snap like that...'_

_'I know...it isn't your fault. I think that whatever's wrong inside your soul is making you angrier, making you more...volatile? I think that's the right word...'_

'Beats me...' Ichigo mentally shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...for a second there, I thought she was out for my head..." Shiro grumbled.<p>

"I, on the other hand, seriously believed that you could've been a bit more polite." Ichigo muttered, though loud enough for Shiro to hear.

"Sorry Ichigo..." Ichigo stared blankly at him before his brown eyes filled with concern.

"You're never like this..."

"Huh?"

"You're quiter today...and you're actually listening to me. How come?"

"I told you; I want you to trust me." Shiro explained. "If I listen to you, would you trust me better?" Ichigo honestly couldn't believe the words comijng out of his Hollow's mouth. Shiro was always haugty, arrogant5 and rude, never quite and...careful.

"Actually, you being yourself is better." Shiro gave him a puzzled look. "I feel like your up to something."

"I'm not up to anything. I just thought that-"

"So what happened in my soul?" Ichigo quickly tried to change the subject.

"It's odd, I can't truly say. I..." Shiro looked at Ichigo and an uneasiness filled up inside him. _I can't tell him...I don't want him there again..._

"What? You what?"

"It kicked me out before I could figure anything out..." Shiro sighed. "It was also more...painful."

"Painful?"

"Right here..." Shiro placed a hand on his heart. "It felt like my heart was beating way too fast...it-" He was surprised when Ichigo reached out to touch the hand covering his heart, and slowly removed it. Ichigo's hand felt warm against his chest as Ichigo studied the area above it.

"I can't believe you have a heartbeat like this..." Ichigo sounded amazed, and Shiro remembered his gut feeling from the night before.

"There are times when it beats so much faster..." He muttered.

"Oh? When?" Ichigo looked at Shiro to see him struggling with something.

"L-let's get home ok?" Shiro said, pushing Ichigo's hand away and walking briskly back home. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly.

_I want to know what's bothering him..._ He thought. He felt his own heart, surprised at how quickly it was beating. _And why does my own beat so rapidly when he's close to me?_

* * *

><p>In Hell...<p>

_Hmm...a little more of a push, I believe..._ Shuren thought with a smile._ I'm close now. Let's play on his feelings, shall we?_ He then glanced at the albino in the corner of the scene in front of him. _Ultimatly, it doesn't matter which one I take. But he's so much easier to convince..._ His grin widened and he felt the chains around his arms curl tighter. _Very soon, I'll have his body..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

As you can see, angst is on the way~! but not until i have some fun. XD Review please~!


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

Response to reviews~!

Ok, for awhile I said 'No, don't wanna do this one again yet' Then I'm like, 'Ah, but this is close to being done~!' which is true. I'm thinking about...6 chappies? Maybe more, maybe less, I dunno. So shall we tango?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Taken<p>

Shiro ran a hand through his white hair as he sat on Ichigo's bed, a million thoughts buzzing through his mind. _What can I say to him to_ not_ make it awkward?_ He thought. _I mean...even I'm not sure if I really l...l...damnit I can't even think of the word!_ But he knew better. His new found heart was beating faster at the very thought of seeing Ichigo come out of the shower. _Or is that lust? Nah, not just that...But what do I do?_ He looked down at the small note in his hand again.

**'Ichigo and Shiro!'**

**'I'm taking the girls outta town for a week or two. Hold the fort, ok? XD'**

_He seriously used an...what did Ichigo call it? 'Emoticon' I think..._He sighed. _Damn I'm such a fucked up mess..._

* * *

><p>As Ichigo showered, he couldn't help but remember Shiro's rather distraught looks from earlier that morning. <em>Is something on his mind?<em>

_Perhaps he believes that you do not trust him...as you should not._ That reoccuring, hateful voice popped up again and he sighed.

_I_ do _trust him. I just...don't know why._ _It's hard to explain..._ He told himself.

_He's just using you to get what he wants...wait and see._ Sighing and having enough with arguing with himself, he shut the shower off and walked out. Quickly drying off, he pulled on a pair of sweats and walked out of the abthroom.

"You're turn Shi...ro..." He felt his body lock up at what he saw. Once again, Shiro was shirtless in front of him, scars evident on his pale body from the hollow attack a few days ago. Yet, seeing him now made his insides burn. Shiro turned and his eyes seemed to glow with a funny fire.

"What is it Ichigo?" He asks slowly, sounding uncertain and cautious. Shiro didn't wait for Ichigo to respond before sighing and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand it..."

"Understansd what?" Ichigo asked as Shiro's muttering brought him out of his trance.

"These feelings I have...I honestly don't understand them."

"It's cause you are a Hollow, dumbass."

"...Not anymore, I think." Shiro whispered, and Ichigo almost didn't catch it. "Ichigo...can I ask you something?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"What's the feeling that feels like it burns your skin when someone is near you, when they touch you?" Ichigo cocked his head as Shiro stepped a bit closer.

_What's he doing?_

"What's the feeling that makes you never want to let anything bad ever befall this someone? Make sure they never get hurt...or scared, or killed? That't you'd do anything for them?" He was closer now, and gripping Ichigo's shoulders, almost shaking him. "Please tell me what it is!"

"Shiro, let me go." He said quietly. Shiro's eyes widened and he released him, looking a bit frantic.

"I-I'm sorry, I..."

"Why don't you tell me what you think it is Shiro?" Ichigo asked. Shiro was being way to fidgety and nervous, and his thoughts from earlier weren't helping matters.

"I...I believe I know...but you would hate me for it." He sighed. Ichigo reached out and grabbed Shiro's arm and moved closer.

"Try me. There's a lot I can handle." He nearly growled out. Shiro stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"I'm going to regret this..."

"Regret wh-" Ichigo was effectivly cut off when Shiro placed his lips against Ichigo's. His eyes widened and felt a bit surprised about how warm they felt, but even more so at how he felt when their lips touched. He almost instantly melted into it. He reached up very slowly and tangled his fingers in Shiro's hair, tugging softly. but the tugs seemed to pull Shiro out of his trance and he backed away, shock in his eyes.

"I...I'm so-"

"Did I say you should stop?" Ichigo whispered quietly, closing the distance between them again, this time allowing Shiro's tongue to explore his mouth.

_'Ya sure ya want this Ichigo?'_ Shiro's voice echoed in his mind, though it sounded a bit more...distant.

_'Yes...I trust you.'_ Those words had Shiro's chest feel like it was on fire as he shoved Ichigo onto the bed, remaning above him and sliding one hand down to his loose sweat pants. He smirked when he noticed Ichigo didn't have any boxars on.

"No underwear?"

"Shut up..." Ichigo hissed out and slowly slid under Shiro, taking the waistband of Shiro's own, dark blue sweats and dragging them down with his teeth, his hands on shiro's pale hips. When his nose just touched Shiro's erection, he growled out low, making his chest rumble and Ichigo moan.

"Th-that felt interesting..." Shiro mumbled as Ichigo finished pulling Shiro's sweats off with his hands.

"You're hard." Ichigo said simply, grabbing Shiro's pale hand and lowered it to his own, bare erection. "And so am I..." Shiro smirked and leaned in, kissing Ichigo and rubbing their hips together, causing slow, heated friction between them. After they broke for air, Shiro placed his fingers gently against Ichigo's lips and he instantly took the into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them. Shiro closed his eyes and moaned and removed them, feeling Ichigo nip one as he removed them. He looked into Ichigo's eyes, noting how much darker and deeper they seemed.

_It's like I can see into him again..._he thought. _It's like seeing what he hides from the others._ "Ya sure ya want this?" He asked again, quietly. Ichigo smirked and wrapped his long legs around Shiro's torso.

"If I didn't no better, Shirosaki, I'd say you were nervous..." He whispered lwoly, making Shiro's dick twitch with anticipation. "Just do it." With those words, Shiro threw caution to the wind and allowed his own instincts to take hold. Forgetting about his fingers, he pounded into Ichigo. Ichigo yelled as his back arched, his toes curling into the sheets. "Ngh, Shiro!"

"Shush, it'll get better..." Shiro murmered, uncertain as to _how_ it will, he just _knew_ it would. After a few thrusts, Ichigo flinched and his eyes rolled into his head.

"H-hit that again!" Shiro smirked and continued his assault on Ichigo's prostrate just as Ichigo began shouting his name in pleasure. "Sh-Shiro! I'm cu-"

"Do it..." Shiro growled out. Ichigo came quickly, spraying Shiro's white chest and he felt himself shudder and release inside Ichigo at the sight. They laid there for a few minutes before Shiro collapsed next to him. "Ichigo..."

"Mmm...?"

Maybe I shouldn't, yet... "I wanna try one more time, entering your mind I mean. It may be easier if you're sleeping."

"Mmmkay..." Ichigo muttered, curling next to Shiro. Shiro closed his eyes and once again dove into Ichigo's mind.

* * *

><p>This time, however, Shiro knew something odd was happening. An old, rusty looking chain hung from where his new heart was beating. "What the hell?"<p>

**"It is the link between you and Ichigo Kurosaki."** He turned to see a figure standing in front of him, completly covered in the golden armor of skulls that Ichigo had worn not too long ago.

**"Who, or what the fuck are you?"** Shiro hissed. The figure smirked.

**"We are the Will of Hell...and we need your help."** It spoke, sounding like a million voices, yet also one.

**"You serious? Are you the one fucking with Ichigo?"** Shiro growled.

**"In a sense...but not in the manner you think. Our power is too much for him to control alone. He will sooner or later succumb to it and become one of us if the power is not returned."** It said, making Shiro freeze.

**"But how can we get rid of it?"**

**"It must be spent...our power is enough to completly eradicate a soul, and that is what he must do."** The figure walked towards Shiro and grabbed his shoulders. **"We can give some of our power, to go to Hell and wipe out the soul interfering with your loved one."**

**"Ichigo, he isn't-"** Shiro didn't finish and instead looked to the skyscraper below his feet. "No, I won't lie to myself like that..." He whispered to himself normally. He was surprised when the Will chuckled and seemed to understand him.

**"Wise decision, Hichigo Shirosaki."** He almost yelled as a burning pain shot through his body, followed by a sudden rush of power that left him on his knees, panting. **"It is all we can give. Waste it, and it will disappear."**

**"I don't want this! I have enough damned power already!"**

**"Of this, we know. That was why we tried to remove you."**

**"Wh-what?"**

**"We shall explain later. For now, you must return. Your time here will be over soon."** As soon as those words left the Will's mouth, he felt his eyes grow heavy and he passed out.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Ichigo standing up, staring at the bed. "Ich...Ichigo?"<p>

"What did you do?" He asked. Shiro flinched at the empty tone Ichigo's voice had.

"I told ya, I wanted to try to get into your inner world one more time. We still don't know-"

"You took something, didn't you? !" Ichigo snapped. shiro watched as he shoved his badge to his chest and rushed out the window. Shiro allowed his soul form to surface and he followed suit.

"Ichigo, wait the fuck up will ya? !" Ichigo stopped in the middle of the street and turned around, his brown eyes burning.

"I felt something odd happen, and for a few seconds I felt weak, like my powers were being sucked right out of me. That was you, wasn't it? !"

"I...I didn't-"

"Don't fucking lie to me! ! ! You're the only one who can enter my mind! You fucking stole powers from me!" He shouted, his voice filled with venom. Shiro narrowed his eyes and felt his own anger boiling.

"Ichigo, I didn't take it on purpose I swear it!"

"You just waited for me to lower my guard didn't you? ! You fucking bastard! And to think I...I..." Ichigo looked at his hands as they started shaking. Shiro walked up and attempted to place a pale hand on his shoulder, but he angrily slapped it away. "Fuck you Hollow!"

"Ichigo, you're not acting like yourself! Calm down and listen! Please, I beg you!" Shiro pleaded. Hearing Ichigo call him a hollow again stung so badly he thought his heart had been shot. "You wouldn't be saying any of this!"

"You used me!"

"Why would I? ! Everything you're saying right now isn't you!" Shiro tried desperatly to calm Ichigo down, but nothing was working.

"I should've killed you myself when I saw you lying on the fucking ground!" Shiro flinched at those words and he looked down at the ground.

"There were so many times these past few days that I wished you had Ichigo..." He whispered. "I wanted you to trust me..." He then snapped his head up, tears begining to fall from his black and gold eyes. "Why would I lie about that? ! What could I possibly gain from taking away power you were _never_ meant to keep? !"

"You want it for yourself! You almost destroyed Hell last time, and my home!"

"I had no control then, but I do now! I don't want to destroy anything! I've changed thanks to you! I...I just want to protect you..." He sighed and waited for Ichigo's response, and felt his heart nearly crush when Ichigo spoke next.

"You've never felt anything for me, and I sure as hell don't give a shit about you. You're nothing to me, get it? !" Shiro flinched and looked up at Ichigo. Before he could say anything, a portal opened up from behind Ichigo.

"Move Ichigo!" Ichigo spun around and just barely dodged the lashing chains that shot out from the opened rift.

_Chains? Those chains, they're..._ Ichigo easily dodged them and began batting them away with Zangetsu. He could see Shiro struggling himself, but something seemed off about him now. Just then, a chain raised up to smack against Ichigo, but Shiro appeared and took the full hit, the chain slamming him in the stomach and sending him hurtling into a tree. His head made impact and he slid down it, his hair stained red and unconsious. _Shiro!_ He took a whole two steps before something stopped him. As Shiro had flow past, he had made brief eye contact with Shiro and his heart suddenly crumbled.

Shiro's eyes had been filled with intense sorrow and pain. _He...was he telling me the truth? What did I..._

_"You've never felt anything for me, and I sure as hell don't give a shit about you. You're nothing to me, get it? !"_ His own words echoed in his mind and he surprised now at how much those words hurt him.

_I didn't mean to say that! I...shit...Shiro I'm... _He watched as chains lashed put, seeming to aim for Shiro and drag him in. Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo stepped in the way, feeling the chains wrap around his arms and legs.

_'Hmm...how cute...'_ A nasty, familiar voice echoed in his mind.

_You! Shuren? !_ Ichigo thought, struggling against the chains holding him and trying to drag him. He resisted and pulled, and he couldn't stop the shiver when another slowly crawled across his shoulders.

_'Resisting me now is useless, you know? I know how you really feel...'_ He watched as the chain wrapped gently around the unconsious albino's neck, squeezing just a bit.

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted, still struggling. Shiro's eyes suddenly opened and he began coughing anfd gagging as the chain tightened. He attempetd to move his arms, but more chains came and pinned them down. His eyes were wide and frantic, and staring directly at Ichigo. "What the fuck? !"

_'Resist me anymore, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I will drain the life out of him. Although, I don't think you'll care that much...so I may as well...'_ Ichigo's eyes widened in fury as Shiro's struggles lessened and his chocking noises became more forced.

"Stop! Just...please!" Ichigo stopped struggling and Shiro's throat was released, causing him to gag. He lifted his head and slowly raised a hand out, as if trying to reach him.

"I...Ichigo..." His voice was weak and horase.

_'I thought he meant nothing to you? I'm surpruised at how much I could so easily influence you...'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and attempted to reach for Shiro's outstreatched hand. but just before their fingers could touch, Shiro collapsed again and Ichigo felt himself being dragged away.

_This is all my fault..._ He thought. _Shiro...please forgive me..._ He watched as the portal slowly closed and as his last view of Shiro faded, he felt darkness overtake him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

Whew~! Sex was brief, sorry about that and all, but the angst was really what I wanted to get out~! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Review? O.o


	9. Chapter 9: Custody

Response to reviews~!

Ok ok~! Guess I'll update this again. It appears my angst wasn't very satisfactory, and I'll agree. It took me forever to think of what to do...ugh! Oh well. Here's the next chappie!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Custody<p>

"Sh...Shi...can...he...e?" Shiro groaned and closed his eyes tigher as pain shot through his head.

_Ngh...go away..._

"Please...up Shiro!" Shiro groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting as a soft yellow light met them. "Oh thank goodness you're awake..."

"Ori...Orihime?" He asked quietly, his voice raspy. She nodded and the sheild faded, allowing him to get up. He sat up slowly, noting he was back in his normal clothes and the fact he had a massive headache. "Where...am I?"

"At my house. I felt your spiritual pressure spike, along with Ichigo's, but his suddenly vanished. I grew worried and ran out to find you both...but I just found you." She explained and shifted nervously. "What happened Shiro?" Shiro closed his eyes, and buried them in his hands.

_Shit no...this is my fault..._ He thought. He then looked up at her and explained what had happened, though with very few details. "That's all I know...this is my fault."

"How can it be your fault? You didn't know that was going to happen Shiro!" She sighed and rubbed his shoulder calmingly. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Ok, then we just need to work on getting Ichigo back! no problem right?"

"No, _big_ problem. That gate was opened unofficially, and Soul Society's been watching this place like a damned hawk. No doubt me releasing my spiritual pressure in our...argument has them running here as we speak." Shiro said. He didn't want to admit it to Orihime, but he knew that if Soul Society discovered him, he'd be killed on sight, no questions asked. As much as he found the girl's personality to be annoying, she was one of Ichigo's friends.

"Then...what can we do?" Before Shiro could tell her exactly what he will do, not her, he felt many different spiritual pressures just two miles away. He instantly released his soul form and stood up, sighing in defeat.

"Doesn't matter now; they're here..."

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji glanced around at all the Soul Reapers Byakuya had brought along with them. "I still don't like this...I mean, Ichigo didn't do it!"<p>

"Yet his spiritual pressure vanished at the same time the gateway did, so according to everyone else, he did." Renji grumbled. "What was the idiot doing? !" Before Rukia could respond, a sudden rise in spiritual pressure forced the two to turn around, only to see a pale copy of Ichigo standing a few feet away. They both stiffined as they felt the stranger's spiritual pressure and both pulle dout their zanpkauto's.

"Who are you? !" Rukia snapped angrily. Shiro said nothing, just stared at them.

"What did you do to Ichigo? !" Renji shouted, causing the albino copy to flinch. "Answer us, monster!"

"...I'm not a monster..." Both stared at him as more Soul Reapers surrounded him. "And if you want to help Ichigo, you must help me first!" Everyone froze for a few seconds before anoyther presence made itself known in the sky. They all looked up to see Ichigo, who was clad in the same skull armor as before, but something was off. Tensa Zangetsu now had a sickly green fire flicking around the blade, the armor now a dark red color, almost maroon, and his eyes stared ahead, yet not seeing any of them. "No...please no..."

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered his name quietly and took two steps forward. Ichigo's head suddenly snapped her way and he raised his sword. The fire flickered faster until it covered the blade completly and he slashed the air, sending the fire after her at an alarming speed. Before she was hit, however, the Hollow quickly stood in front of her, holding out his own Zangetsu and holding the inferno back. "Y-your..."

"Get back! I can't hold it for long!" He hissed as he felt the fire singe and burn his skin. He watched Rukia crawl away and closed his eyes. "Ban...kai..." He felt a surge of power inside him and managed to throw the fire back, but Ichigo sidestepped it. The Hollow was there in a flash, causing both versions of Tensa Zangetsu to collide. "Ichigo! What the fuck do ya think you're doing? ! Those are your friends down there! Can't you recognize them? !"

"So...the 'demon' has more control over himself than I thought..." 'Ichigo' smirked, yet his eyes still remained dead. "I'm glad to actually speak with you...Hichigo Shirosaki, correct?"

"Who are you? ! What the hell have you done to Ichigo? !" Shiro spat angrily. 'Ichigo' shoved harshly against his white Tensa Zangetsu and Shiro took a few steps back. "Answer me dammit!"

"Hmph. You are nothing. I am glad I made a smarter decision." Shiro blocked another wave of fire and snarled angrily. He summoned his mask and growled angrily, attempting to force 'Ichigo' up higher. "So you can summon a mask? Are you a human now, Hollow? How cute."

"Tell me who the fuck you are!"

"Shuren is my name. I am sure the other two down there know very well who I am." He motioned with his head. "As for Ichigo Kurosaki...he's 'tied up' at the moment." Shiro growled and rushed at him, clashing their blades again.

_'Ichigo, can you hear me? !'_ He called out with his mind. _'Snap out of it! You'll hurt the others! You need to get control back!'_ He wathced as Shuren's face twitched a bit in pain and one arm, seeming to act on it's own, grab at the hand holding his sword.

"You damned nuisance!" Shuren snapped angrily. He struck shiro as his guard lowered, sending him spinning back to the ground below. Shiro watched as Shuren struggled to walk back into the portal he came from. He reached his hand out and couldn't help the tears begining to form in his eyes.

"Ichigo...please don't..." He whispered as the other Soul Reapers surrounded him again. He didn't resist as they lifted him off the ground and placed cuffs on his arms. He felt his spiritual pressure drain suddenly, and no one seemed to notice his shihakusho vanish and be replaced by his street clothes.

"We have some questions for you, Hollow." Byakuya said as he stepped forward. Shiro didn't look up, keeping his eyes and tears on the ground. "Take him back to the camp. We'll interrogate him there." Rukia watched from a distance away, Renji checking her over.

"You ok?"

"It...it defended me..." She whispered. "Why?"

"Who the hell knows? Look, I think we need to stop by Orihime's. Perhaps she has an idea..." Rukia nodded.

"Kisuke's too. If this was a major problem, I have no doubt Kisuke would have reported it." Rukia watched as they escorted the broken Hollow away. _I wonder what's going on here?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Not too thrilled about this one either...but oh well. The next will be better and longer, promise~! I think this is coming to it's close soon too. Maybe four chappies...I dunno. Review please~! And no flames...ok?


	10. Chapter 10: Descent into Hell

Response to reviews~!

Alrighty then~! I think i'll attempt to get this fic finished ok? XD I owe y'all a completed story after all. *shrugs* So I'm thinking I'll work on this until it's done...which won't be too long. Speaking of long...I'm hoping this ends up a bit longer, mm'kay? Oh, and I just finished watching Fade To Black; EPIC~~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Descent to Hell<p>

"Answer us, monster. What has happaned to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Shiro didn't move from the spot where his arms now hung above him, his chest bare and showing cuts across his torso. He remained silent, refusing to look up at the Soul Reapers. "Answer us!" Shiro closed his eyes and hissed as he felt the crack of another whip against his skin.

_Dammit... _He grinded his teeth together to prevent himself from yelling out in pain. _I can't...I can't tell them!_ After a few more lashes, he sagged to the ground and watched as the Soul Reapers left for the fifth time. _Can't they take a hint?_ He blinked a few times as memories from earlier struck him._ Ichigo...this is all my fault!_ He felt his arms fall from where a kido had held them and he pounded the ground furiously. "AHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain as he fought against his own memories. _THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!_

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji sat quietly at Kisuke's Shop, waiting for Orihime and Uryu. "They said they know what's going on here...maybe they can tell us about that...thing." Renji grumbled. Rukia remained silent as she looked at her arm and the small burn mark there.<p>

It could've been worse...and yet... Her mind flashed back to when Shiro had blocked the fire and yelled at her to get back. Why? Why did it protect me?

"Rukia! Renji!" They both turned around to see Orihime and Uryu run up and sit next to them. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Renji asked, noticing how panicked Orihime seemed.

"Shiro! He...he ran off after he told me he sensed Soul Reapers...and then I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but it was different and then-"

"Orihime, will you calm down?" Uryu sighed. "I'm sure he's just like Ichigo and his knee deep in trouble."

"With, who the hell are you guys talking about? !"

"Apparently, the one you're holding prisoner at your camp." all heads turned to Kisuke as he walked in, his fan in front of his smirking face. "So...where can I start huh?"

* * *

><p>Shiro couldn't hold the screams back anymore as the whips fell constantly, trying to make him talk. This time, Byakuya was in there. "Speak demon." Shiro refused and felt a hand grip his hair tightly, forcing him to look up and into the eyes of the Squad 6 Captain. "I will not ask again." Shiro narrowed his eyes and spat, yet at the ground, not directly at the Captain.<p>

"I...I can't tell you..." He whispered quietly. Byakuya's eyes widened briefly at the pain the voice held. "Let me...go to him...please..."

"Not until you tell me what it is you plan to do." At this, Shiro remained silent. Byakuya sighed and released him. "Four more, then that's all for today." Shiro winced as the whips fell on deeper marks and he could no longer stop his tears from falling.

_Ichigo...please forgive me for all of this..._

* * *

><p>"Wait...are you saying it's <em>human<em>? !" Rukia gasped.

"Well, almost. Kinda like Ichigo was. Ichigo was a Vizard. I beleve that, since his Hollow is now human, he may still retain his powers as a Hollow, and is now the 'Viazard', whereas Ichigo's just a Soul Reaper, albeit a powerful one." Kisuke explained. "Their connection to each other must be breaking as well, considering his Hollow is...how shall I put it? He's his own soul now; he doesn't need Ichigo alive in order to exist, to live."

"So that's why he helped me back there... " Rukia mumbled. We need to talk to him. He must know what's going on!"

"Wait, it's still a Hollow though. He could attack and-"

"He wouldn't do that!" Orihime insisted.

"She's right. He isn't exactly a 'monster'. Just different." Uryu agreed. Renji sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Captain Kuchiki will not let us in there."

"He will if I tell him that the Hollow saved my life. I owe him a thanks as it is." Rukia said. both nodding they turned to Kisuke and the others. "Let us handle this ok? We'll figure this all out, and get Ichigo back." They quickly left and made their way back to the camp. It had been a few days since they had brought the Hollow there*, and Rukia wasn't so certain that he'd talk.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Both turned to see Byakuya walk towards them. "Requesting permission to-"

"I know what you will ask. And yes, you may, but fifteen minutes is all I can give before the Head Captain arrives." Rukia nodded and rushed off to where she was staying.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked as she zipped the tent up.

"Being kind." Was all she told him.

* * *

><p>Shiro refused to move, but this time it was because his body would protest, not because he was being stubborn. He heard the tent open and he looked up, surprised to see one of Ichigo's friends; the one he had defended. "Rukia...Kuchiki..." He whispered, his voice scratchy from screaming and misuse.<p>

"You don't sound too good...or look good for that matter." She said, placing a small tray next to him. He watched as she filled a cup with water and held it to him. He eyed it suspisiously for a moment before she chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not going to stoop so low as to drug it." He slowly reached for it and began to drink as she grabbed a wet cloth and began wiping away the blood. "They sure did a number on you...why won't you tell them anything?"

"They have no right to know..." He answered, placing the cup down. "Why are you helping me, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Well, for starters, just call me Rukia." She said as she dipped the towel n again and resumed cleaning his chest and arms up. "And I have questions for you. And I wanted to thasnk you for earlier."

"If I hadn't done _something_, Ichigo would have been devastated to learn he had hurt one of his closest friends..." Shiro replied. He sighed and shifted a bit as Rukia pressed a bit harder on his wounds.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "But you're one of his friends, aren't you?" She felt the albino tense up and shake a bit.

"No. I'm nothing to him...I'm no one." He replied, his voice empty. She looked up to see the pain in his eyes and she sighed.

"Nonsense. Ichigo's too nice for his own good; he must care about you in some way."

"Not anymore...he thought I was using him."

"Were you?"

"..." Shiro sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm not so sure anymore...I don't want anything to happen to him anymore...I want to prevent him from being sad, prevent him from losing anyone important to him! But what happanes? !" Shiro balled his hand into a fist and punches the ground angrily. "He gets kidnapped by this...this Shuren person and-"

"Did you say Shuren? !" Rukia gasped. Shiro looked at her and nodded. "Tell me and renji what's been happening...please." Shiro nodded and explained what had happaned and he listened as Rukia explained what had happaned in Hell, filling up his own gaps.

"So this...this Kokuto was sealed in Hell by Ichigo?" He asked. "Then the Will...I know what it wants..."

"You do?"

"Yes..." he sighed. "I need to get out of here and into Hell. Please...I'm begging you, will you let me go?"

"I..." She turned to ask Renji, but he was gone. Where'd the idiot go? "If I could, I would. I owe you a debt, and I intend to pay it."

"You owe me nothing, Rukia. You've paid it back anyways..." He said, showing her a small smile.

"What did Ichigo call you?" She asked.

"Hichigo Shirosaki...but everyone calls me Shiro. I don't deserve that name...or even the existence I have. But I know what I must do, and I will not rest until I can bring him back to his friends and family." Shiro said, a look of determination in his eyes.

_Just like Ichigo..._ Rukia thought and smiled. "Tell me something...do you love him?" She laughed as Shiro's face grew slightly pink. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I'm...I'm uncertain...I'm afraid I was trying to push what I felt on him by...well I told you."

"You do realize how much of a yaoi fan I am, right?"

"A what?"

"N-never mind! forget I said that...ok?" she chuckled nervously.

"Oi! Get back here you stupid-"

"Fuck you!" They looked at the entrance as Renji ran in, flipping the guard the bird. A smaller figure followed, looking around anxiously.

"L-Liuetenent Abarai! I-I'm not sure this is a good idea!"

"...Hanataro Yamada?" Shiro mumbled as the small man came over and instant;y placed his hands on Shiro.

"The Liuetenent asked me to come and p-patch you up! Says you're gonna go after Ichigo and-"

"You didn't tell me about this you pineapple headed idiot!" Rukia snapped angrily.

"Of course not! you rhink after listening to him whine I was gonna let him stay here? ! God, you're dense!" Renji snapped back.

He then tossed the key to Shiro's cuffs to Hanataro who easily undid them. Shiro rubbed his wrists and allowed his soul form to emerge. Rukia watched and gasped.

"You were in your human body the entire time? !"

"I lost to much power to hold onto my spirit form...so eayh, I guess I did." He said calmly. He closed his eyes and waved his hand, causing a small rip and revealing Hell in the background.

"How did you-"

"No idea to be honest...just did." Shiro shrugged. He then turned and smiled a bit. "thanks for everything. I promise that Ichigo will come back."

"And you?" Renji huffed. "Don't think you can just expect to die there or something." Shiro froze and sighed.

"Whatever happens to me doesn't matter anymore." He whispered. "Thanks for the help...do your best not to get into any more trouble, eh?" Without turning back, heleapt into the rip, feeling it close behind him as he fell.

* * *

><p>The descent was long, but he hardly noticed it as a voice filled his mind. <strong><em>"What is it you plan to do, Hichigo Shirosaki?"<em>**

_**'Something that would most likely damn me to this place...'**_ He replied. **_'But I don't have a choice. If it's like when Ichigo and I fought for control in his body, while I fight Shuren on the inside, I need someone to fight on the outside...and I know who it needs to be.'_**

**_'You will be trapped here if you perish, you do realize this, correct? And We are unrelenting; you will suffer greatly here.'_**

_**'I understand and I don't care what happans to me anymore. I will not allow Ichigo to be torn away from his family and friends again!'** _He snapped angrily in his head. _**'It was my carlessness that got him trapped here, so I intend to fix my mistake, no matter what the cost is!'**_

_**'Even if it's your soul?'**_

**_'Even then. I guess...being in love with someone makes you willing to do anything, consequences be damned.'_ **Shiro chuckled. He watched as white blocks flew past the further he fell down.

**_'Then we will not stop you, since you have been warned. But know this; if you Hollowfy here, We will come and eliminate you.'_**

_**'Then I guess I can't Hollowfy then huh?'** _Shiro smirked. He saw the ground come up to him and he landed easily on his feet. He gripped his Zangetsu and looked around at the firey field and a large crevice revealed to have walls of chains. **_'Welcome to Hell, Hichigo Shirosaki.'_**

**_'Woo hoo. I can feel the warm welcome.'_** He felt a new sense of determination rush into him as he ran towards the crevice. _I'm coming Ichigo...just hold on!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Whew~! That was better! I must say that this was a better chapter. I know the humor was kinda oddly put in, but hey; it needed ta be there~! Reviews please~!

*Shiro being arrested- Ok, this is under the impression that Rukia and Renji couldn't get to Kisuke's for a few days, leaving them pleanty of time to...'interrogate' Shiro. DX Soul Reapers can be such assholes. XP

Another thing is that I, obviously have a new fic up. Try reading it if you like, lemme know~! XD The next update won't be too far away. Since this is almost over, this will be the fic updated 'till it's done. XD


	11. Chapter 11: Lost

Response to reviews~!

Almost done here~! Whew, I'm on a roll now that it's almost over, neh? O.o Ok, next chappie~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Lost<p>

As Shiro fell past the chasm of chains, he was a bit uncertain as to what this 'Kokuto' looked like. _C'mon Shiro...he's probably the only one down here...don't worry about trying ta recognize him or anything..._ He thought to himself as he landed on the chains. He slowly rose and looked around him. The chains seemed to breath around him, giving him this uncomfortable feeling. _Damm this place is creepy..._

"Well well, look what we have here." Shiro looked out of the corner of his eye to see a partially burnt man emerge from the chains, one eye glaring at him. "You are not Ichigo Kurosaki...yet you bear a rather annoying resemblence."

"Sorry to bother ya with my looks...Kokuto, correct?" Shiro said, turning to face the man. His body was heavily wrapped in chains, and from what he could see, they were very tightly wound around every inch of his body. "I do believe you called me a 'monster' not too long ago."

"Wait, are you-"

"You're very much out of the loop for recent events." Shiro said, pulling Zangetsu off his back. "I know I shouldn't do this...but I wish to make you a deal. Believe me when I say it's worth your time, considering you don't have much else to do anyways." Kokuto glared at him before sighing.

"i'm listening..."

"Ichigo's become a victim of Shuren's and he's possesed his body. I need to get into his mind to free him, yet I need a distration...plus I don't know where Shuren is. so this is where you come in. I free you from most of your chains, and you distract the body on the outside, whereas I fight Shuren from the inside. If it's anything like when I fought Ichigo in his mind for control, you'll know wheather I win or lose." Shiro explained. Kokuto grinned and strained a bit asgainst his chains.

"Ah, but what if you lose?"

"I won't lose. I have to win." Shiro growled out.

"Then what if you die?" Shiro remained silent, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "Hmm...a dilema, no? i know quite well what you can be capable of...Hollow." Shiro snarled and pointed Zangetsu at the Togabito*.

"do we have a deal, Kokuto?" He asked, waiting patiently for a reply. Kokuto laughed and moved his arms up ever so slightly.

"Very well, monster. Release me from these infernal binds that your counterpart created." He laughed. Shiro took Zangetsu and closed his eyes.

"Getsuga...Tensho!" He slashed away at the chains, watching them crumble and fade. Once enough were cut, Kokuto fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Well?"

"Shall we go then? I know precisely where he is." Kokuto sneered.

* * *

><p>Shiro followed Kokuto quietly from behind, glancing around to see the lifeless souls that were constantly devoured by the monster's that roamed Hell. <strong><em>'Man am I glad you guys are staying away...'<em> **Shiro thought to the Will.

_**'It is the least we can do for you. This threat MUST be stopped at all costs.'**_

_**'Yeah...I know.'**_

_**'You have released a powerful, dangerous Togabito. Are you willing to deal with the consequences?'**_

**_'Are you telling me you know how this will end, you annoying voice?'_** shiro heard the Will of Hell laugh, and he flinched at the sound. It sounded like a million screaming voices.

_**'Exactly how it will end for **_**you**_**, Hichigo Shirosaki. Interested?'**_

**_'No...lemme find out what I already know on my own, 'kay?'_ **He could feel the being inside him nod.

**_'Very well then. Good luck, Hichigo Shirosaki. We shall speak again real soon.'_** He felt the presence fade and he sighed.

"You seem nervous Hollow...unusual for your kind." Kokuto commented.

"I ain't exactly 'usual' if that's how ya see me."

"Believe me, I know...you have an overwhelming power...such a shame it isn't being used."

"I have more control over _myself_ then Ichigo had over me." He snapped. "Don't expect me to Hollowfy here as easily, understand?"

"Hmph...I believe I do understand." Kokuto grinned. He then looked ahead and motioned with his sword. "We're here." When they landed, it looked like a large palace made of bones, enough to send a chill up both men's spines.

"Wow, need redecorating much?" Shiro grumbled.

"When in Hell, decoration doesn't matter...although I will agree with you here." Kokuto nodded and they both entered the large palace.

_I'm here Ichigo...hang on!_

* * *

><p>When they entered, thre first thing they saw was the throne in the center of the room.* IchigoShuren was sitting there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I was waiting for you to show up, monster." Shuren said. "And you brought that annoying fool with you." Both Shiro and Kokuto gripped their swords tightly. The merged being stood and pointed the black Tensa Zangetsu at them. "If I eliminate you here, then you can't stop me from destroying the human world."

"Ichigo! Snap out of this!" Shiro shouted. Shuren laughed and Shiro tensed up, preparing for an attack.

"He's stubborn, but he can't resist anymore..." Shuren sneered and swung his sword, sending green flames towards the two. They split up and Shiro ended up somewhere behind Shuren.

_Alright Kokuto...you need to distract him! I need to get into his mind!_ He thought. Kokuto looked his way and nodded. _He's gonna enjoy this way too much..._ He grumbled. Kokuto then shot forth with his chains and wrapped Shuren's armsd and legs.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? !"

"Even you can't escape my chains." Kokuto teased and motioned towards Shiro. "Now!" Shiro nodded and Flash Stepped towards Ichigo/Shuren and placed his hand on his forehead.

_I must enter! Ichigo!_ He called out with his mind. He felt it then, a tiny crack in the mental wall preventing him from entering and he slipped his consiousness inside. Kokuto watched as Shiro actually dissapeared from the area and leapt backwards. Ichigo/Shuren shrugged the now loose chaions off and snarled.

_Ok then...time for a bit of fun..._ Kokuto grinned and lunged for the merged being.

* * *

><p>As Shiro found himself decsending again, he closed his eyes to see the Will of Hell standing in his vision. "<strong>How long do you believe I have?"<strong>

**"Thirty minutes at best, no more than that. The strain on your soul will kill you if you do not escape before then. Your connection is but a brittle old chain now." **The Will said.

"Yippee...this will be a piece of cake..." Shiro grumbled. **"What can I do?"**

**"Hell's chains are being manipulated by Shuren. Ichigo is trapped in them. Free him and destroy Shuren."**

**"The ultimate punishment?"**

**"Complete annihilation of the soul and mind."** Shiro couldn't help but flinch at the cold voice The Will had. **"Good luck..."** Shiro saw the familiar skyscrapers and landed, yet the moment he did he wished he hadn't looked around. The sky was a blood red color, the rain falling from above seemed like blood as it coated the ground red.

_Ichigo...what's happaned here?_

"So you managed to sneak your way into thisd place...not too bad, using Kokuto as a distraction." He whipped around to see Shuren standing there, a firey arrow in his hand in front of a large tower of chains. He looked up and felt his new heart stop. Ichigo was tied up in the chains above them.

_Ichigo..._ He gripped his zanpakuto in anger and held it out in front of him. "BANKAI!" He felt the familiar spiritual pressure surround him and he slashed it away, revealing his bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu..."

"My, you never cease to amaze me." Shuren laughed. "You think you can stop me here?"

"I have to, for Ichigo's sake and his friends..." He placed his hand in front of him and pulled down, forming his mask. "You will not stop me either. I will suceed here!"

"Oh really now? He seems to disagree." Shuren laughed. Shiro narrowed his eyes before appearing suddenly before Shuren, aiming to hit his head with his zanpakuto. Shuren blocked it with his arrow and pushed Shiro back. "Tsk, not enough here." He taunted and threw the arrow at Shiro. Shiro felt it graze his cheek, making a thin cut and he hissed as it burned.

He blocked as Shuren appeared in front of him and dug his heels into the ground as he was being violently pushed backwards. He could feel the skyscraper crack under the pressure and he shoved back hard enough on Shuren to make the Togabito falter.

_I have to reach Ichigo first! Shuren's too powerful for me on my own...unless I..._ He shook his head clear of the image of himself as a full Hollow. _No!_

"Having difficulties, Hollow? If I were you, I'd Hollowfy."

"No...I won't destroy Ichigo's soul that way! I won't let you do this to him!" Shiro snarled angrily. He rushed up again and managed to make Shuren stumble enough to cut his arm, but only a shallow cut as the Togabito backed up. Shiro took the moment and launched himself towards Ichigo When he got close enough though, he felt chains wrap around his waist and arms, making him drop his zanpakuto. Shit!

"You think that's enough to stop me? You're an idiot." Shuren sighed. Shiros truggled and turned to look at Ichigo/

_'Ichigo...can you hear me in there?'_ He thought, hoping that their mental connection wasn't broken yet. He felt an odd tug on his heart that made him cough. _Shit...already? !_

"Hmm...seems ytour time will be up shortly. Perhaps I'll leave you here until the chain that binds you two chockes your heart to death." Shuren smirked. Shiro struggled in the chains, attempting to raise his spiritual pressure and shock Shuren enough to free himself.

_'Ichigo, you can't let this asshole win! If he does, everyone you care for will be killed! Worse, they'll end up here because of it! don't let Shuren beat you this easily King!'_ He shouted in his mind, praying that Ichigo was hearing him. _'If you give up, who will protect everyone? ! I can't do it alone!' _"Fuck you Shuren! I'll snap these goddamned chains!" He felt a glowing feeling in his palms and was surprised when deep red beams shot oput them. _C...cero's?_ He thought as the chains vaporized around him.

"Hmph, seems you can acess those powers without going insane. Very interesting..." Shuren murmered. Shiro shrugged the remaning chains off, but found it hard to move as he looked at his chest. The chain still connecting him to Ichigo looked brittle and completly rusted over.

_Shit...shit not yet!_ He quickly looked at Shuren and launched another cero at him. "I won't let you trap us here! I _can't_ let you win!" He snapped angrily as he attempted to strike Shuren. He's too fast for me! He felt a burning sensation at his throat as Shuren held a flame like sword at his throat. "Ngh..."

"I have no idea why you're holding back Hollow. Why not let your anger control you as it did him?" Shuren teased.

"I will not damage Ichigo's soul just because of my own anger!" Shiro snarled. The blade grew closer, and he could feel blood trickle down his pale neck.

"You...care for him, don't you?" Shiro's eyes widened and he aimed a kick at Shuren from behind. Shuren gasped as Shiro kicked his chest and backed away, rubbing at the burn on his neck. "From what I've seen, he sure as hell doesn't care about you."

"...I know that..." Shiro sighed. "But I won't let that stop me from doing what I feel. I've learned that all emotions are tied to an instinct...and my instinct now is to help him...protect him for a change...and I'll be damned if I let you prevent me from doing this!" He aimed another cero, and almost hit Shuren with it, but he dodged at the last second. It had struck his arm however, and Shiro watched as it faded. _What...?_ He looked at his hands and smirked. _So then that's how I can..._

"Tsk, you have the power too then...should've wondered why his powers were incomplete." Shuren tsked. Shuren smirked as chains shot up and wrapped around Shiro's legs. Shiro struggled against them as Shuren launched at him. "This is it for you, then, monster." Shiro's eyes widened before something black and red slashed the ground in front of the two. Shiro looked up to see Ichigo there, panting heavily and shrugging chains off his shoulders.

"Ichigo!" Shiro grinned as Ichigo landed next to him, slashing at the chains.

"Man...you get in some bad situations without me around, huh?" Ichigo chuckled. Shiro looked away however, unable to meet Ichigo's eyes. "We'll talk later...promise." Shiro looked at Ichigo, who nodded towards the fallen Shuren. "Are you gonna finish it?" Shiro smirked and pointed his fingers at Shuren.

**"Burn with the flames of Hell itself..."** Shiro hissed and launched a large cero at Shuren. Although it didn't destroy him immediatly, he was begining to fade. Ichigo smirked as Shiro turned to face him. "Ichigo...Ichigo I-"

"Not now. We need to get out of here before you kill yourself in here." Ichigo noted, pointing at the chain apparantly only they could see. Shiro nodded and could feel both of them fading from his repairing world. But at the last second, he turned and saw a flaming arrow aiming directly at Ichigo. "Ichigo" Ichigo's eyes widenefd as Shiro pushed at him just as they faded from the mindscape and Shuren faded from reality.

* * *

><p>Kokuto looked around as the body he had been fighting went limp and the palace around him crumbled. <em>Best get out of here...<em> he thought. He smirked as the body glowed and he smelled blood._ So then...one of you will remain here...good._ With that thought in mind, he raced out of the palace.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo opened his eyes, he saw the palace crumbling around them. <em>Dammit...<em> He heard a wet cough from behind him and saw Shiro, blood pooling from his mouth and clutching his chest tightly. "Shiro!" He rushed over and attempted to help the albino to his feet, only to have Shiro crumple almost instantly as he cried in pain. "Hold on, ok? I'll get us out of here."

"I...Ichi-go." Shiro attempted to speak, wanting desperatly to tell him how he felt. He grippe donto Ichigo's shihakusho as Ichigo managed to lift him in his arms and began to Flash-Step out of the crumbling building. He began heading up towards the sky and out of the many layers of Hell as fast as he could go. "I...I..."

"Don't talk ok? We'll get out of here and have Orihime fix you up, ok? !" Ichigo said. He felt the grip tighten on his shihakusho as Shiro struggled to breath.

"Ichigo...I l-l-..."

"Hush! We're almost there." He looked up and saw the actual gates and noticed they were open slightly. _But how... _he shook his head and was almost there when he felt an odd tugging sensation, preventing him from going any further. Shit...what is this? !

"L...let me g..." Shiro coughed, blood splattering on Ichigo's face as he reached out for Ichigo. "I...I lo..." Ichigo shook his head and continued tugging. Shiro sighed and tried to keep his eyes open for a bit longer, allowing his grip on Ichigo to loosen. _Goodbye...Ichigo..._ He felt everything slow as something seemed to tug him towards the ground and he let it. Unaware of what was happening, Ichigo felt the tug cease and he launched them into the gate.

* * *

><p>When he landed, he recognized that he was in uptown Karakura Town. "We...we made it out..." He sighed. "Ok, let's get you-" He froze when he felt how limp Shiro was in his hold. He looked down and saw Shiro's eyes staring up at him, unblinking and unseeing. A purple chain was sticking out of Shiro's chest and through his school clothes, which he knew hadn't been there before. "Sh...Shiro? No, you can't..." He felt his arms tremble and he fell on his knees, pure agony seeming to rip him apart. "Shiro!" Nothing happaned as he tried desperatly to shake the Hollow. He buried his face in the cooling chest and couldn't stop the scream from tearing out his throat. "AHHHHHHHH!"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 end<p>

God there~! Best dammed chapter~! Oh it isn't over just yet either. I mean, I'm not that evil~! Review? I did this in one sitting ya know!


	12. Chapter 12: The Will to fight

Response to reviews~!

This only has maybe three chappies left...so bear with me here ok? XD So shall we tango?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Will to fight<p>

Rukia peeked in the tent to see Ichigo sitting on his knees, arms laying next to the still body of Shiro on the bed. _Is he going to constantly sit there and cry?_ She wondered. _I thought Shiro said he hated him...so why..._ She shook her head. No, I need to report to him and tell him what the Head Captain's gonna do before he gets here! "Ichigo?" she walke din as he looked up at her and sniffed. "God, that sounded pathetic..." Ichigo didn't say anything and looked back at his Hollow. "Ichigo..."

"...It's been awhile, but he hasn't revived..." He muttered. "I thought he'd be like Yuzu and revive...but..." He took his fists and punded them in the bed. "Goddammit! Why the fuck won't he wake up? !"

"It's been at least a day Ichigo...I don't think he's-"

"He has too! I...I never got to apologize for..." He looked at his hands, now curled into fists, and his shoulders shook. "I didn't mean anything I said to him...it was an accident."

"...He told me about it. He seemed so upset..." She sighed. "Yet he didn't care; he went after you anyways." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his messy orange hair. "So you didn't mean it after all, huh?"

"I mean...maybe I did at one time, but not then...and not now either. I have no idea why I said such nasty things; it's not like me and you know that." He sighed. "I...I don't know how I feel, but I-"

"You love him, plain and simple as that." Rukia shrugged and laughed as Ichigo's face grew red. "Wow, that was just a guess, but it's true."

"Y-you asshole!" He snapped and she laughed harder. "Thanks, I needed the pick-me-up." He smiled and looked at Shiro again. "I have to go back and help him."

"That's something I needed to talk to you about." Rukia said. "The Head Captain...he-"

"I am fully capable of relaying this to him personally, Rukia Kuchiki." Both of them looked to the entrance as the Head Captain walked in. "Ichigo Kurosaki, concerning your Inner Hollow...we require you to go and retrieve his soul." Ichigo looked at him, feeling a bit confused.

"Ex...excuse me?"

"This is not for your personal reasons, but more along the lines of what's at stake. If he is your Inner Hollow, then he could very well Hollowfiy and destroy the Gates to Hell once again...and I'm afraid we would be unable to stop it this time." Ichigo looked at his hands and sighed.

"Why are you letting me do this so easily?" He asked.

"Because the other option is to eliminate him completly. However, we all know that you would simply resist and go yourself regardless of orders." Ichigo smirked at the Head Captain's response. "But be warned; if you fail to bring him here, you must eliminate him, whatever the costs."

"...I simply won't fail. I can't do that to him." Rukia watched as he clenched his fists tightly. He looked up at Shiro's body again and sighed. "I won't fail you...I promise." He touched Shiro's hand briefly before standing up and walking past Rukia and the Head Captain.

"Ichigo, you're getting some rest before you plan on doing anything!" Rukia shouted after him. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand throuhg his stringy orange hair.

_I haven't washed it in awhile..._he thought idly. "Yeah...I know." He said quietly. "Gimme a bit, then I'm going."

"I'm going t-"

"No. I will not let any one of you get trapped there again. It's bad enough that I let it happen the first time, and now Shiro..." He shook his head. "No way in hell am I letting this happen again!"

"I wish the two of you would stop being bigshots! What makes you think you can do this alone too huh? !" Rukia spat.

"...Because if he does Hollowfiy, I need to be the one to end it. It's my fault he's there."

"You know, Shiro said the exact same thing. You two are too quick to blame yourselves here." Rukia huffed, feeling annoyed. She then sighed and rushed over, quickly giving Ichigo a hug. "You had better not fail, understood? I wanna get to know him better." Ichigo asmirked and punched her shoulder lightly, making her back up a bit

"I promise I won't." He said. "I'm going home for a bit...see you tomorrow." As he walked away, he looked back at the tent Shiro was in one more time and clenched his fists tightly. _I will not give up...I promise!_

* * *

><p>When Ichigo opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in his inner world. <em>Glad to see it's normal again...<em> He thought.

**"So, we finally get to meet, Ichigo Kurosaki."** Ichigo whirled around to see similar armor to what he had worn not too long ago.

"You...are you-"

**"We are the Will of Hell. It seems, without Shirosaki's interference, we can finally meet."** It said. Ichigo looked at his hands and sighed.

"I had no idea I still had your powers...I thought it was gone when I got rid of the armor..." He said.

**"Hardly. You had yet to fulfill our true request, granted that has changed rather drastically over the past few days it seems."**

"What do you mean?"

**"In reality, your Hollow was what we wished for you to eliminate. We had hoped that, with the powers we had given you, that you would be capable of this."** The being explained. **"We had constantly tried to 'push it out' of your soul as it were. That was why your mask kept appearing."**

"So I was blaming him for something you were doing? !" Ichigo snapped angrily. "Why the fuck did you do this? ! I had him under control!"

**"Not entirely. The air in Hell affected you just like it does all humans, though quite differently. It made you more votile, and the effects carried over when you returned here. Also, after you used our powers, your Hollow had managed to, if briefly, escape your surpression. We used this chance and seperated your souls. However, we did not forsee him becoming human himself."** Ichigo growled angrily at the Will and it let out it's odd chuckle.** "It was strange...perhaps being a part of you made him different from other Hollows."**

"He's a human now?"

**"Or moreso a Vizard. He still has his Hollow powers, and is therefore, still a threat to us."**

"He wouldn't-"

**"He has no control over himself in Hell, same as you. What makes you think he would not Hollowfiy?"** It asked him. When Ichigo gave no reply, it sighed. **"However...like we had said, this motive changed. Kokuto is far more a threat now than Shirosaki. In fact, we are sure that he could easily provoke your Hollow into Hollowfying, most likely his goal from the moment your Inner Hollow freed him."**

"So then what can I do? I need to free him and-"

**"That, we cannot allow. He is a Togabito now."**

"That's fucking bullshit!" Ichigo snapped angrily. "You let my sister go, and my friends! I'm not going to leave him there too, regardless of what he did!" Ichigo walked up and nearly shoved his face into the Will's, his stomach churning as it smelled of rotting flesh. "I don't give to shit's about what _you_ want. I'm going to bring him out of that place, and that's that. You get in my fucking way and I'll fight you every step of the way!" Silence spread through the two until the Will laughed, long and loud.

**"That is the spirit, Ichigo Kurosaki! We were quite...nervous that you had lost your will to fight against us."** Ichigo looked at him, confused and angry. **"You were willing to fight us back when you first came to Hell. You had lost that, and you need that spark to survive in Hell and use what remains of our powers." **It then grinned, making Ichigo shiver at the warped sight.** "We have no intention of holding Shirosaki there any longer. He is innocent, as was your friends and sister."**

"Then why not let me go home with him?"

**"He died before you could escape; that is simply the way it is."**

"Bullshit..." Ichigo grumbled. He felt a scrawny hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the Will's glowing red eyes and was a bit surprised to find concern in them.

**"You _must_ suceed this time, however, or neither of you will escape Hell again. Is this understood?"**

"Why is everyone telling me something I already fucking know?" Ichigo sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm wiping that damned bastard off the face of this planet!"

**"Then we will leave you to rest. Until then, rest easy, Ichigo Kurosaki."** Ichigo felt the world spin around him, but before he lost consiousness, he couldn't help but ask one question.

"How can I understand you know?" He asked.

**"Hmm...who knows? Perhaps some of your language that Shiro had used rubbed off on us."** It commented. Ichigo closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 end<p>

Ok, next up is the second to last chapter~! *dances in circles* Finally, i may be able to finish a fic, yesh? O.o So...review please? XD It may help this get finished faster!


End file.
